E L M A G N A T E
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Reto fic Albertfic para finalizar el año, con deseos de cumplir las reglas del escrito y convencer con este escrito un poco de capítulos mas... de otros fics, esperando sea de su agrado y pueda continuar, este es un fic corto, no de muchos capítulos pero con la esencia de entretenerlas. Un abrazo ENORME a la Distancia
1. Chapter 1

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Hacía años que deseaba, pero cada vez se volvía imposible, William Albert Andrew, quería ser feliz. Lo tenía todo, un millonario codiciado, soltero aun, eso era lo que más causaba curiosidad, pues ya era mayor a sus treinta y cinco años, pero no fue por falta de decisión, había estado con algunas mujeres, pero algo pasaba, pues para callar rumores, Johnson su administrador pagaba.

Así empieza esta historia, el calvario de la soledad, en su cuarto solo, dentro de su tina se ponía a pensar, que un don se recibe con gratitud, que ser listo y tenerlo todo es un compromiso. Pero esa soledad, no hacía precisamente de su gusto, se imaginaba a una y a otra de las muchas damiselas que había conquistado, si, mientras las imaginaba desnudas, ardientes y apasionadas… el suavemente tallaba de arriba abajo en la tina, hasta culminar sus deseos, al continuar soltero, solo y… sin novedad, se animaba agradecido y viendo hacia su entre pierna con un dejo de tranquilidad agregaba

\- ¡Bien hecho amigo! Ya tu dueña algún día llegará.

Salía colocándose la toalla en la cintura, otro día más, la oficina, el entrenamiento cada día un poco más fuerte, así al menos estaría agotado y ya no pensaría en todos los sufrimientos que había pasado años con año.

Aquella ocasión en que Tania, mi compañera de curso de secundaria, deseaba su primera vez, yo no me sentía seguro, era aun muy joven, era inmaduro, pero no podía evitarlo, esas chica tenía dos grandes razones al frente y como deseaba iniciar. Ella una tarde me seguía segura, parecía muy madura, y leyendo unos poemas en el salón, luego unas dedicatorias de música en el baile de graduación, la entrega de papeles y la separación, no deseaba perder el tiempo, definitivamente me convencería y yo que no tardaría en darle una demostración de cuanto la deseaba, ella… perdía la razón, no sé cómo, salía asustada.

\- Si, George, ella deseaba y yo… no pude detenerme, ella quería pero, no le hice nada.

\- Tranquilo muchacho, ella se lo pierde, le falta madurar, cuando sea mayor, se arrepentirá de no haberte aprovechado, tu siéntete tranquilo, no hiciste nada mal, ella lo deseaba y como toda mocosa, se arrepintió al final, no sabe lo que es un hombre de verdad. Vamos, tenemos que viajar, aquí me encargo de las murmuraciones de esa chiquilla, ella.

Meses después volvía a ocurrir, era Carolina, estaba dos grados menos en mi colegio, ella decía tener experiencia y yo sería supuestamente el tercero, al parecer, no comprendía porque le gustaba tanto estar con varios o solo presumía de experiencia, no lo sé, tal vez quería sorprenderme de exceso de madurez, porque primero inicio con sus labios carnosos, y créeme, aguante todo lo que mi resistencia en aquel tiempo podía, luego dijo que con el pecho, ¡Dios! Ya estaba emocionándome, pero cuando deseaba que saliera completo de mi pantalón y no estar jugando solo por partes, asustada y medio aterrada, se disculpaba, al parecer se sentía mal, algo no le agradaba o tal vez fue que en esos momentos, llegaba la supervisora a revisar las habitaciones, ella corrió desesperada en sus manos se llevo mis pantalones, de inmediato me metí a mi cama, me cubrí y me hice el dormido, al día siguiente no sé como es que llegaba George, que teníamos que irnos, con el tiempo me entere que para que no diera rumores la dama, había cubierto una beca completa por todos los años escolares a la joven ex experta, Carolina, me hizo sentir grandioso, no sé porque se asustó y estaba tan feliz, cuando solo iniciaba, eso jamás concluyo.

Después de aquella ocasión, George me envió a África por un año, ahí fue mucho mejor estudiar, aunque no había chicas de mi edad, algunas podía pagar, pero ninguna le convencía conmigo terminar, siempre de paga y afuera, nada dentro, según algunos comentarios, podría deshacer y no volvería a quedar servible, ¿Qué? Ni hablar, un no, es no.

Si llegue a los treinta años, los negocios mejorando cada día, ejercitándome para terminar agotado y sacar todas mis frustraciones. Mi Tía Elroy obligaba a una mujer a contraer nupcias con un negocio inglés, me sentía utilizado, había hecho un trato millonario conmigo, que no había divorcio y que si lo había, todo perdería, la joven era hermosa, si muy hermosa, no pude negarme a aceptar, Katherine seria mi esposa, por fin, mis años de espera se iban a terminar. Formaría un lazo indestructible con esa dama, alta piernas alargadas, ojos grises, cara seria, bastante atractiva, que podía pedir.

La noche de bodas, salió corriendo, que eso no era parte del trato, exageraba que yo saldría por su garganta, que no se qué tantas cosas más, todo por estar bien dotado y que eso no estaba incluido en el documento del negocio, total que mencionaba el divorcio, y que ella misma anularía el matrimonio.

Dirán que fue mi Tía la que puso el grito en el cielo, pero apenas iba a entrar en la oficina, cuando la escuche feliz, gritando alegre con Johnson, que al tramitar el divorcio, habíamos ganado una fortuna, multiplicado nuestros bienes y todo por la mujer esa que me había rechazado, que no supo valorar a un hombre de verdad, según mi Tía.

\- George, fuiste muy listo, cuando estábamos cerrando el negocio con el matrimonio, me molestaba un poco, es mi único sobrino, créeme, estaba muy mortificada, quería que… él se enamorara, no meterlo en un compromiso, pero mira que listo, ella salió por patitas y nos dejo a nuestro chico, el no tiene la culpa, su don es heredado de la familia, siempre los escoceses han sido bien dotados, si, jamás podre olvidar a mi esposo, Ludovico, era esplendido y muy apasionado, maldita niña inglesa, de lo que se perdió, pues mi sobrino es uno en un millón.

Albert se recargaba en la pared, si supiera que tal vez, era un poco más dotado, que el viejo Tío Ludo, pero que más daba, la soledad continuaba. A continuar solos amigo mío, pensaba triste, acababa de firmar la anulación, misma que lo hacía más rico, pero aunque no lo aceptaran se sentía muy infeliz, pudiera decirse que era virgen a los treinta y cinco, si, todo sereno, afuera si, adentro… ¿cómo?

Hubo más chicas, compradas, vendidas, nada que fuera atractivo, siempre con condiciones y vigilancia extrema, la vida no era nada de presumir, la fortuna cada vez en incremento y en la mayor soledad, una tarde, después de estar agotado en el gimnasio personal, iría unos días a la mansión de la familia, allá en un pueblo donde la publicidad no lo acosijara con, si era gay o que otros secretos turbios había con el magnate Escocés.

En el auto iba manejando cuando vio a una mujer correr tras un animalito, frenaba de pronto y asustado, bajaba, casi estuvo a punto de atropellarla, pero ella se detenía haciendo un mohín se regresaba, bajaba su rostro y apenada se disculpaba repetidas veces, pidiendo perdón.

\- Realmente lo siento, no fue intencional, este chico que es travieso y no me hace caso, ahora no podré bajarlo y va a llover, se me enfermara y se tardara de nuevo en recuperarse.

\- ¿Desea que suba por él?

\- ¿Lo haría usted? Es que traigo falda, vengo del hospital y mi pequeño es muy travieso, le gusta que yo lo siga, pero no puedo y mire esas nubes no tardan en llegar. Albert observaba la falda corta del uniforme blanco que portaba, era un enfermera, sus bustos redondos y priscos alcanzaban a sentirse ahogados en ese traje, al verse en el cuello la naciente de ellos ajustada, tratando de no alterarse, cambio la mirada y de inmediato subía al árbol a toda velocidad, el pequeño animalito, al parecer se trataba de un mapache blanco, algo difícil de ver, se mostraba asustado, este trataba de brindarle seguridad y el pequeño asombrado se dejaba tomar por las sedosas manos del hombre tan alto que lo alcanzaba con facilidad.

\- ¡Aquí lo tiene! ¡Es hermoso! ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Clin, es un travieso, pero tienen mucho tiempo conmigo, muchas gracias, vamos hay que caminar un buen tramo.

\- Si desea, la llevo a su casa.

\- No quisiera desviarlo, mi casa se encuentra lejos.

\- Voy a Lakewood, mi casa está ahí, si quiere la puedo invitar a tomar algo, mientras pasa la tormenta.

\- Bueno, queda de paso a mi casa.

\- La llevare en cuanto baje mi equipaje.

\- Gracias, aquí llueve muy fuerte. Tendrá que esperar, su auto se puede quedar varado.

\- Bien, eso quiere decir que acepta. Ella asentía suave y con una hermosa sonrisa. Era una dama pequeña de tal vez un metro sesenta, su piel blanca tersa, sus pequeñas manos delgadas y cuidadas, el bolso decía que era precavida y su mascota al parecer la había esperado a salir de la clínica del pueblo. Sonriente, confiada y conversaba con una voz dulce, tranquila, suave, ¡Dios! Era muy pequeña, en que estaba pensando, no podía evitarlo, apenas la vi era lo que siempre había deseado, alguien con quien conversar, con quien reír, con quien… ¡ah!

. . .

* * *

 **Este fic es un reto de una valiosa amiga deseando sea de su agrado, les deseo de corazón feliz año 2017**

 **Un Abrazo e a la Distancia :D**

 **Mayra Exitosa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Entraba a la mansión en Lakewood, los sirvientes lo esperaban, la cochera de la entrada principal, era techada, ella suspiraba y él lo hacía al mismo tiempo. Todo el camino, le hablo de ese hermoso lugar donde ella había vivido, del hogar de no sé qué caballo, de un montón de niños. Para él eran los mismos que deseaba tener en su vientre, y que solo fueran suyos. Luego le dijo que le gustaban los animales, él le pondría un zoológico si se lo pidiera, pero que se quedara a su lado, pensaba ¡Dios! Hazme un milagro, que con ella sí, con ella sí.

Bajaba su rostro negándose a mí mismo los pensamientos, ¡Un milagro! Si estaba re chiquito su cuerpo, Katherine grande y alta le dijo que le saldría por la garganta, imaginaba como le tomaría ella, como un mendigo burro. Yo deseando una mujer así, bonita, sonriente y…

\- Entonces ¿te quedaras aquí mucho tiempo? Nervioso y esperanzado, le respondía

\- Depende. Respondía resignado, era tan bajita y le miraba con un brillo en su mirada, si supiera que en la cama era un demonio que espantaba.

\- ¿Depende de que, señor Albert?

\- Bueno, habíamos quedado que me dirías Albert, tienes veintiocho años, nos llevamos pocos, ya a tu edad las mujeres son casadas, ¿Oh no?

\- No ha llegado el hombre de mi talla. La quijada se le caía sin esperar y preguntaba,

\- ¡De tu talla! Solté casi sin aliento y ella con una sonrisa suave agregaba,

\- Si, todos se llevan a las chicas a la cama en cuanto se dejan, la tasa de divorcios se ha incrementado y las mujeres desesperadas por encontrar a un hombre bueno, han optado por el supermercado.

\- ¿Super mercado?

\- Es algo que no puedo aclararte, pero si te quedas un buen tiempo y… llegamos a ser buenos amigos, pudiera… no sé… depende

\- ¿Depende? Dije curioso y ansioso, sentía por un pequeño instante que se interesaba en él.

\- Pues si te vas a ir en un mes, no creo que nuestra amistad perdure, aquí hay muy pocos caballeros, muchas mujeres si hay.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Ah! Estás interesado en chicas, ¿eres mujeriego?

\- ¡No! No ando con muchas mujeres, de andar con una mujer, la haría mi esposa y formaría mi familia

\- ¡Oye! ¿entonces eres un chico serio y formal?

\- Por supuesto, me iba a casar con mi novia, pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Me cambio por otro, anulo nuestro compromiso, solo nos alcanzamos a casar por la vía legal, íbamos a casarnos por la iglesia y… Con el tono solidario y parlanchina de la damita, se sentía confiado, era extrovertida, juguetona y sobre todo adivinaba para completarle las frases

\- ¿Y la muy descarada te dejo? Asentí suavemente y ella conciliadora me tomo de la mano y le apoyaba,

\- No te preocupes… Albert, aquí la olvidarás, veras que no era para ti, eso es todo.

\- Te hable mucho de mí, tu no me has dicho nada, ¿has tenido parejas?

\- Ahí está el problema, Rubén, el chico que estudiaba enfermería conmigo, me amaba con locura, pero se metió con todas a su paso, y como no me fui a su cama, perdió interés, ahora me alegro, ya lo casaron y aun así anda con varias mujeres, en serio, para que se casan, si van a ser infieles.

\- ¿Solo el te traicionó? ¿Hubo alguien más?

\- Si, una fila de buenos chicos, sus madres querían casarlos conmigo, pero ellos, son todos iguales, andan de pica flor, con una, con otra y otra, probando cual es la que más le gusta y mientras van dejando un reguero de chiquillos que casualmente…

El rostro de ella se entristecía y sentí deseos de partirles la cara a todos esos que le hicieron daño a la pequeña mujercita. Solo agregue interesado,

\- ¿Casualmente?

\- Soy de un orfelinato, ya te hable de ese lugar, donde abandonan a los niños que no somos queridos.

\- Pero si eres hermosa, alguien debió querer adoptarte, tal vez es porque aquí es un pueblo muy pequeño.

\- Tal vez, ¡mira que te dije! no para de llover, espero no se preocupe la hermana María por mí.

\- ¿La hermana María?

\- Si, es la monjita que nos cuida en el hogar de Ponny, ellas me quieren mucho, como estudie enfermería, pues cuido de los niños, y por mi trabajo en la clínica, les dan servicios gratis de consultas a los pequeños del hogar.

\- ¡Eres un ángel! deben quererte mucho en el hogar del caballito ese.

Ella sonreía muy efusiva al escucharme hablar, le dijo que le parecía muy mal que ambos tuviéramos mala suerte en el amor, pero que ella le ayudaría a superarlo y le presentaría a mujeres bonitas. Con tranquilidad y sin pensarlo mucho le dijo que ella era una mujer muy bonita, si conociera a alguien, que mejor que ella, mientras se ruborizaba, y eso fue lo que más me agradaba, definitivamente, tal vez no sería para él, pero la veía en su mente, pequeñita, no le importa, como fuera, le agradaba.

\- Sabes Albert, tal vez me veas bonita, pero no te convengo, pertenezco a un hogar muy estricto y los hombres como tú, suelen ser de muchas mujeres, no creo que pienses de manera seria conmigo y aunque soy enfermera, no tengo ideas liberales.

\- Te juro que yo tampoco, apenas y me conoces, no puedes decirme que soy como los demás, soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere, no me gustaría andar con muchas, porque entonces no sabría si realmente me quieren.

\- Perdóname, creo que te juzgue deliberadamente, es que hombres atractivos como tú, son los primeros que… ya sabes, son los más asediados y por ende, atrapados…

Albert la miraba hablar y hablar y sus pensamientos solo notaba que le agradaba, ahora le había dicho atractivo y hablaba sin pensar, era de las pocas mujeres auténticas y hermosas, que suerte y que estuviera tan pequeña ese era un problema, que ella aun no veía.

\- Yo no soy como esos tipos, espero que ahora que seamos amigos, realmente me conozcas, Candy.

\- Eso espero. La tarde se hizo noche, era muy tarde cuando la lluvia se calmaba, le ofrecía una habitación y que llamara al hogar del caballito, de inmediato aceptaba, le contaba que Lakewood en esa temporada era de muchas lluvias, y que en ocasiones en el hospital se quedaba y dormía ahí, le daba tanta ternura, era una mujercita delicada y a la vez tan fuerte. Su mascota el cachorro blanco, no se le separaba de su regazo, para él fue muy instructivo, debía conseguir uno así, si le cubría el regazo, le salvaría de algunos accidentes evidentes, claro que debía entrenar al animalito para no asustarse con los movimientos de su amigo, que al parecer ya lo estaba controlando mejor.

La servidumbre la observaba llegar junto al señor de la casa, algo veían extraño, pero cuando le dijo que se podía quedar, fue en otra habitación y el caballero la respetaba, para las personas que trabajaban ahí, fue reconfortante que el dueño resultara todo un caballero. Pues como Lakewood era un pueblo chico, se corrían rumores rápidamente.

\- Buenos días, Candy, ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Vaya que si, esta cama es tan suave, y el baño tan calientito, no quería salir de ahí.

Cuando la escuchó hablar y decir la respuesta tan expresiva, apretaba las quijadas y se endurecía de inmediato, la imaginaba en su cama y también en el baño, aspiraba fuertemente y trataba de disimular, la servilleta se la ponía en el regazo y sonreía con respeto, no quería que notara cuan desesperado estaba, su amigo y él, siempre solos, y ella hablando tan femenina, era un infierno, pero ella era un precioso ángel y soltando lentamente la respiración pudo contener, olvidando sus pensamientos sobre ella, miraba hacia otros lugares del comedor.

\- Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien, puedes venir cuando quieras, serás mi invitada siempre que lo necesites, ahora que se que te quedo de paso, lo cierto es que… es muy largo el camino hasta el hogar del caballito. Ella sonreía efusiva, solo por cambiarle el nombre al hogar de Ponny, así que lo haría continuamente, si con eso podía alegrarle el día.

\- La verdad es que si, la hermana María deseaba rentar un lugar para mí en el pueblo, pero se ve muy mal que una mujer se encuentre sola, ya sabes, una sale de noche y pueden darle un susto algún listo.

\- Tiene razón, si es así, puedo ir por ti y llevarte, mientras este en Lakewood.

\- No, no te molestes, vienes a descansar, no ha trabajar y dártelas de chofer.

\- Bueno, no conozco este lugar, contigo… supongo que me ayudarías a conocerlo.

\- Tendríamos que… pedir permiso y… no es correcto que una mujer este con un hombre sola.

\- Bueno, seremos amigos.

\- Si, tienes razón, pero me respetaras, pase lo que pase, serás respetuoso conmigo. No quiero que resultes un… abusivo de esos que obligan a…

\- ¡Oh no! Eso jamás, te respetare siempre, te doy mi palabra.

\- Bueno, si tengo tu palabra, supongo que vale mucho. Pero te advierto, en el pueblo corren rumores…

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Pues eso, que si andamos solos, que si me pierdo contigo, sería bueno, no sé invitar alguno de los niños, cuando te lleve a conocer los lugares lejanos

\- Por mi está bien. No permitiría que hablaran mal de ti, se ve que eres una persona muy respetuosa.

\- Me educaron bien, aunque digan que ya soy una solterona… eso a mí no me importa, no seré monja, pero si tengo mis principios, el padre Miguel, me aprecia y sabe que soy una buena cristiana.

\- Eres católica. Supongo que vas a la iglesia

\- Si, todos los domingos, cuando tengo libre, si me llaman del hospital, tomo la misa los sábados por la tarde.

\- Pues también… soy católico. Mi Tía me educo en la fe.

\- Eso habla bien de ti, ahora ya me tengo que ir. El de inmediato la llevaba y conocía el lugar tan pobre y falto de recursos, aun así contaba a la distancia a más de cuarenta niños y una casa tan pequeña.

Los días en Lakewood, fueron como un sueño, ella vestía de pantalones flojos y camisas sueltas, ropa desgastada y vieja, no se compraba muchas cosas y no era vanidosa, donaba las cosas que no usaba y era muy caritativa, el uniforme de enfermera, era el único que la ponía bastante atractiva, a tal grado que ya la tenía en sus mente cada que estaba en la tina.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Caaann dy!

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **Ojala y les agrade este fic, tengo una amiga que si no ve que llegan sus fics a cierta cantidad de comentarios,**_

 _ **no los actualiza, piénsenlo chicas, es estimulante leerlas**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

En el hospital, las enfermeras le preguntaban a Candy por el señor de la mansión, preguntas de ¿Cómo era?, ¿si estaba gordo?, ¿si se iría pronto?

Candy no deseaba mentir, solo hacía como que no le importaba, la realidad es que no deseaba que lo conocieran, no quería que supieran que había un hombre que podía ser amigo y… que hasta era más atractivo que los hombres del pueblo, si se daban cuenta, ya se le hacía que pronto le echarían el ojo y al no tener respeto por si mismas, lo seguro era que lo tentaran en provocaciones y al igual que a otros hombres de Lakewood, se lo quitaran a la mala.

\- Candy ¿Vas a contestar o no?

\- Disculpa, recibí una llamada de atención del director, dijo que no platicara tanto y… que trabajara más. Ella se retiraba, recordaba que saliendo ese día, llevaría a Albert a conocer el bosque y varios parajes bonitos del lugar, pensaba ir por uno de los niños como lo hacía en otras ocasiones, pero se tardaría mucho y lo seguro era que otras vieran al atractivo Albert. Así que por esa ocasión no iría por los niños y se pasearía sola esta vez, qué más daba que le levantaran un rumor, si… ya pasaba de los veintiocho y nada de nada, en una de esas, resultaba gay el caballero, porque usar ropa holgada y desaliñada definitivamente no era tan atractiva como las demás mujeres del pueblo, si no porque todas ya habían atrapado a un hombre y ella a su edad ninguno le había hecho el favorcito.

Recordaba cómo se quitaba a todos los del pueblo, y si Albert también se enteraba, y… si eso era suficiente para que no fuera pareja para ella… pensativa dudaba en contarle lo que otros hombres temían de ella.

En la mansión, Albert salía al bosque, no tardaba en pasar Candy por el camino, esa tarde irían de pick Nick, ya tenía listo todo para salir hasta el valle alto del bosque, no estarían solo, traería a uno de los niños del hogar del caballito. Lo mejor era apurarse y ver si había atrapado algún animalito para darle de comer y cuidarlo, con eso pronto tendría una bella mascota y se ganaría la atención y el respeto de Candy.

Rumbo a la cabaña que tenía en el bosque hizo un caminito de frutas secas, la caja con un palito era para atraparlo y la siguiente etapa, era rescatar al pequeño animalito, luego le daría agua y comida, y el pronto estaría siguiéndolo después de veintiún días seguidos.

Al llegar a una de las cajas era un conejito, levantaba la caja y huía despavorido, luego en otro un puerco espín pequeño, eso era amor apache, mejor era que se fuera. Ya triste y sin encontrar en las cajas preparadas una mascota para él, se retiraba cuando se escuchaba caer otra cajita. Este se asomaba y se espantaba, quería salir corriendo, pero su sorpresa fue recordar en ese momento lo que otras habían hecho con él, huían sin conocerlo, sin intentarlo, sin tratar un poco siquiera de saber si era realmente bueno o malo.

Se acercaba y le daba más frutitas, colocaba agua en un plato y levantaba lentamente la caja, alejándose de inmediato, el animalito negro con blanco lo observaba, tomaba las frutitas y bebía del agua. Lo miraba extrañado, pero no se marchaba, Albert con toda paciencia tomaba asiento en un escalón del porche de la cabaña, sacando más frutos secos de un morral de manta. El pequeño no se acercaba, pero esperaba ver si aventaba algún trozo más para él, poco a poco y sin palabras, la mofeta, tomaba torsito a trocito, las frutillas.

Albert sonreía, tal vez no era una ardilla veloz, ni un conejo saltarín, pero qué más daba, si ese animalito era igual que él, padecían del mismo mal, los dejaban solos sin conocerlos bien.

La hora llegaba y Albert caminaba hasta el lugar donde pasaría Candy, ella caminaba con un bolso y su uniforme de enfermera ya no lo portaba, traía un pantalón y una camiseta floja, como otras ocasiones, sus zapatos decían que era un pie pequeño lo que portaban y ella al verlo lo saludaba,

\- ¡Hola Albert!

\- ¡Hola! Supongo que olvidaste nuestro paseo de esta tarde.

\- No lo eh olvidado.

\- Tendremos que ir por uno de los pequeños para que nos acompañe.

\- Estaban en varias tareas, pero… ¿confías en mí?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Bueno esta ocasión iremos solos, sé que eres un buen amigo y… que caminaremos mucho, así no tendrás que traer en tus brazos a nadie.

\- ¿A nadie?

\- Bueno, no suelo quedarme dormida, Albert.

\- Bueno, mira deje allá la cesta para el refrigerio, vamos de una vez. Un ruido en la parte de los arbustos hizo que Candy saltara al tronco de un árbol. Albert al reconocer al nuevo amigo comedor de frutillas sonreía y le comentaba,

\- Te dije que he tratado de tener una mascota, pues… parece que ya al menos me sigue.

\- ¿Una mofeta? Albert eso no es una mascota.

\- Candy nunca debes juzgar a los demás por su apariencia, qué culpa tiene de sus cualidades, son atributos con los que llego al mundo.

\- Tienes razón Albert. Además, con esa mascota puede que me arme de valor y… pueda contarte mi secreto…

\- ¿tu secreto?

Albert estaba asombrado, pensaba que Candy era trasparente, de todo lo que contaba y hablaba tanto, no sabía que todavía a un mes de estar conviviendo tuviera secretos, a caso el debía sincerarse y contarle también porque su ex mujer lo dejo.

\- Te lo contare después de que lleguemos.

Albert todo el camino se fue muy feliz, no solo Candy estaba muy cerca de él y confiaba más en su amistad, notaba que no le era indiferente y además esta vez estaban solos, eso debía se una prueba de confianza.

Al llegar, tendieron el mantel, comieron y el come frutillas continuaba a la distancia, ahora puso frutillas más cerca de él y la mofeta continuaba comiendo sin atacar.

\- En serio, Albert, de verdad apenas hoy comenzaste a darle frutillas.

\- Si, y… también un platón de agua, allá en la cabaña, la que te conté que tengo en el bosque… pues por fin algún animalito quiere estar conmigo.

\- Albert si le das de comer y lo tratas bien, por supuesto que te querrán, mira a Clint, está entre las ramas, no quiere bajar, por ver a tu amiguito. Candy daba un par de saltos y subía al árbol, la agilidad de Candy lo sorprendía, quedaba con las piernas abiertas de una rama a otra, por completo… Albert pensaba que era una chica muy fuerte y ágil, lo aceptaría a él.

\- Candy, ¿no temes caer? Me preocupas, imagina cuando decidas casarte y tener hijos… puedes tener un mal golpe y…

\- Lo sé Albert. Creo que bajare ahora, - Ven Clint, acompáñanos, el zorrillito no te hará daño.

Candy tomaba un vaso con agua y después de descansar un rato recargada en un costado con Albert comentaba,

\- Sabes Albert, yo… creo que espante a los hombres que me pretendían…

\- ¿Qué? Como que los espantaste.

\- Albert, cuando eres un bebe, y… eres abandonado en un orfelinato… normalmente es por falta de un padre o de ambos, pero… algunos bebes… son dejados porque son el producto de una violación o… tienen un mal genético.

\- ¡Candy!

\- Lo que quiero decirte es que… cuando pensé en otras ocasiones en casarme, me imaginaba bebes hermosos para cuidarlo y… nunca los abandonaría.

\- No, yo jamás abandonaría a un hijo, mucho menos a mi mujer.

\- Es que tu eres un buen hombre, Albert. Pero si supongamos, yo fuera hija no deseada de… una violación y… mi padre genético.. fuera de piel obscura.

\- ¿Qué? Porque piensas eso, Candy.

\- Albert, no te abandonan por bueno y bonito.

Albert extendió su brazo, ella estaba recargada en él, ahora la abrazaba mimoso y agregaba,

\- Mira Candy, si así fuera, el hombre que se case contigo, no le importara jamás nada, ni tu pasado, ni tus padres, ni si tienes un mal congénito, nada Candy, solo sabrá que eres la indicada y… te amara locamente.

\- ¡Albert! Qué lindo eres, sabes que, los chicos que me pretendieron cuando les comentaba que había la posibilidad de… traer un bebito moreno, ya no me veían como… una posible persona para… contraer matrimonio.

Albert la abrazaba más y pegando un beso en su frente comentaba,

\- Ojala yo tuviera la suerte de tener una mujer como tú.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo soy muy celosa, Albert. Además no creo en el divorcio, no veo bien la separación de dos seres que se aman y luego se alejan por tonterías, yo… por eso no me he casado, porque el día que me case, será para siempre.

\- Pues también quiero que sea para siempre, y… sin devoluciones.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, y eso me lleva a una cuestión que he traído en mente.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Te gustaría ser mi novia, Candy.

\- ¡Albert! Pero me juras que… no me cambiaras por otra más bonita, más alta, más delgada, sin pecas…

\- ¡Candy! Por eso te lo pido a ti, porque solo quiero que seas tu mi novia.

\- Es que… los hombres como tú, siempre buscan bellas mujeres, con mucho dinero y…

\- Yo solo quiero lo que tú quieres también, un matrimonio para siempre.

\- ¡Para siempre!

\- Si, como dice en la iglesia, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

\- ¡Albert! Ella se echaba encima, y el no pudo más tomaba sus labios y le daba un tierno beso, con todo el amor que ella le inspiraba y esa confianza que le regalaba, no importaba tener hijos morenitos, lo importante seria saber si ella quería que él se los diera.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado y cumpliendo con un reto por subir un capitulo más de este fic...**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Los días pasaban, las llamadas de su Tía Elroy se incrementaban, así tuvo que confiarle que tenía novia y estaba enamorado.

\- ¡Hijo! ¿Es empresaria? ¿Es hija de uno de nuestros socios? ¿Tiene perfil griego? ¿Dónde la conociste? ¿Es alta? ¿Debe ser muy hermosa?

\- Tía, es la mujer que… me gusta. Creo que eso es suficiente y… no quiero que se aleje de mi.

\- ¡Por Dios, hijo! Por ti todas las mujeres se vuelven locas

\- Desgraciadamente, lo sé.

\- Tampoco seas engreído, debes presentarme a tu novia.

\- Lo hare en cuanto sea más formal nuestro noviazgo, por ahora, solo confórmate con saber que… estoy muy, muy enamorado.

\- Eso nunca me lo habías dicho. Mándame una foto y el nombre de sus padres.

\- Ya te dije, Tía. Lo hare en cuanto ella acepte formalidad en nuestra relación.

En el hospital, ya todas hablaban del amigo de Candy, cuando les confesaba que eran novios, varias se pusieron a calentarle la cabeza.

\- Candy y… se ve que es guapo y muy alto… pero… ¿No será gay?

\- Los gay, quieren personas como ellos. Y mi novio me quiere a mí.

\- Candy, los hombres… las prefieren más jóvenes, no será que ¿solo quiere pasar el rato contigo?

\- Hemos estado saliendo por más de un mes y… me respeta.

\- ¡Es gay! Tú eres la tapadera para que nadie lo descubra, no salió del closet. Molesta Candy ya no les respondía y se iba a dar su ronda de pacientes. Pero eso le inquietaba, pues ella era mayor y el demasiado atractivo, podía estar con ella solo para cubrir las apariencias, Rubén no había un minuto del día que no intentara meterla mano para tocarla. Y John usaba toda clase de trucos para abrazarla y pegara a su cuerpo. Albert por el contrario, solo se dedicaba a su nueva mascotita, que resultaba ser hembrita y que le puso pupe. Pero con cariño ella le decía perfumito.

\- Hola, mi preciosa, bien a invitarte a almorzar.

\- Pero… pero todavía no es hora de salir, me faltan… diez minutos y…

\- ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

\- Es que… es que… siempre me esperas afuera y…

Las enfermeras se acumularon en la sección de ellas y observaban como Candy hablaba con alguien bastante alto y de espalda ancha. De inmediato buscaban la manera de acercarse.

\- ¡Oh mi amor! Mira… ellas son… mis compañeras… Tania, Margarita, Carolina y Paula.

\- Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlas, vine un poco antes, estaba ansioso por verte, Candy. La voz ronca y gruesa de Albert dejaba a las señoritas admiradas, por supuesto que la mirada celeste y clara, les llamaba aun más la atención. Margarita miraba a su entre pierna. Carolina observaba sus anchos hombros. Tania giraba para ver el trasero como si de un coche se tratara y Paula sonreía como hipnotizada, dejando a Candy con la boca suelta, al descubrirlas como se estaban comiendo vivo a su novio

\- Ya se está haciendo la hora, no me alcanzare a cambiar de ropa y…

\- Te ves hermosa así, no te preocupes. Anda toma tu bolso y nos vamos, siempre sales muy tarde, hoy tengo planes para nosotros. Candy al escucharlo le tomaba la cintura se atravesaba a donde sus compañeras estaban y comentaba

\- Tienes razón, mis compañeras cubrirán mis informes, es hora de salir ya. - Nos vemos chicas.

Albert le pasaba el brazo por la espalda y se marchaba dando un leve adiós a sus compañeras, quienes admiradas observaban como Candy metía la mano en el bolso del pantalón trasero de sus jeans. Y él la apretaba más, estrechándola a su lado. Paula sonriente agregaba,

\- Ese hombre no es gay, se ve que se le cuecen por llevársela y… dijo que tenía planes… que se me hace que… Margarita completaba

\- Desenvuelve un paquete esta tarde… se ve urgido, ya estaba medio… Carolina agregaba,

\- Medio no, bien bueno que está este hombre, como se lo encontró Candy, si casi ni sale a ningún lado. Tania agregaba,

\- Pues podemos investigar y… si no es gay, puede caer.

Candy iba seria en el auto, Albert se preocupaba y conversaba con ella, pero seguía esquivándolo, así que detenía el auto, le abría la puerta y le pedía que salieran para charlar. Ella se apenaba y bajaba dejando su bolso en el auto, Albert se recargaba y la abrazaba por la espalda para que se recargara en él y le contara, que había hecho mal.

\- No hiciste nada malo, Albert es solo que… son muy listas y….

\- Te dije que solo me interesas tú, ¿estás celosa, Candy?

\- Albert… dime la verdad… tu… tu… no me engañarías, ni me utilizarías, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no. Como puedes pensar en eso, te dije que me gustas mucho y también que ambos tenemos maneras similares de pensar y… porque te engañaría y ¿Con quién?

\- No es eso, Albert… es que… mis compañeras no pueden creer que a tu edad aun seas soltero y… piensan que soy una ingenua y… no se equivocan mucho, no he tenido muchos conocimientos y…

\- Se más clara, mi pequeña, me siento preocupado.

\- Dicen que posiblemente… seas gay.

\- ¡Gay!

\- Albert, no quería faltarte al respeto, perdóname. El giraba su cuerpo y lo metía entre sus piernas aun recargado en su propio auto, un brazo le tomaba la cintura y su otra mano levantaba su barbilla,

\- No me ofendes, Candy. Y… no, no soy gay. De hecho, ese uniforme te hace ver muy hermosa, se notan tus pechos y hasta… cuando se erizan tus…

\- ¡Albert!

Ya no pudo aguantar más y levemente al tenerla tan cerca su virilidad despertaba, ella que estaba tan cerca sentía todo y se ruborizaba por completo. Con eso le había demostrado lo mucho que le resultaba tan atractiva. Albert apenado por no poder evitarlo, escondía su rostro en sus cabellos, ella lo tomaba de su cintura y recostaba su rostro en su pecho comentando,

\- A mi me gustas mucho, desde que te vi por primera vez, pensé que dirías que tu novia, o tu esposa no tardaba en llegar, pero no fue así y… pude haberme bajado en el cruce de caminos rumbo al hogar, pero deseaba continuar conociéndote y…

\- ¡Candy! Perdóname por… no contenerme, pero realmente me gustas muchísimo como mujer y… pienso respetarte hasta cuando decidamos…

\- ¿Casarnos?

\- Si, o cuando…

\- ¿Cuándo que, Albert?

\- Cuando quieras que nos amemos para comprobarte que… no soy gay.

\- Lo siento, no creo que seas gay, Albert, es solo que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando tenía novio, no dejaba de…

\- Si lo hago, no sé si pueda contener las ganas de… tomarte y…

\- Gracias por respetarme Albert. Soy una tonta, eres el primer novio caballeroso y respetuoso que he tenido y… estoy muy contenta de que… seamos novios.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad, gracias por comentar este fic, por continuar esperando cada uno de los capítulos,**_

 _ **son ustedes muy amables al pedir que actualice, para mi es un placer hacerlo**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Esa tarde, solos, fue las más espectacular, no solo salió temprano, sino que después de la charla, volvía a ser la chica de siempre, confiaba ciegamente en él y aunque la llevaba lejos del pueblo, eligiendo un restaurant separados y solos, ella no se preocupaba, al contrario le demostraba lo mucho que apreciaba estar a su lado.

Albert pensaba después de terminar de comer, las ganas que deseaba que no solo estuviera a su lado, sino encima, debajo, de mil formas, no podía evitarlo, traía su uniforme y… se había puesto solo un suéter y quitado la cofia, se había soltado el cabello y lo sacudía, olía a rosas, era tan femenina, ver sus pies y sus pantorrillas, toda ella era de admirarse, deseaba tanto que estuvieran juntos para siempre, como ella también lo deseaba,

\- Candy, estoy muy enamorado de ti, en estas semanas me he sentido increíble, solo que… Ella preocupada por la charla antes de salir del pueblo interrumpía,

\- ¿Vamos a terminar? ¡Perdóname por insultarte! No fue mi intención yo…

\- Espera, no vamos a terminar, es solo que… debemos avanzar… sobre todo que… si me voy a trabajar fuera del país… yo… no quiero que nos separemos y…

\- ¿Quieres irte? Y… ¿Qué te espere a que vuelvas?

\- No. Quiero que formalicemos para que nos casemos y… podamos ir a donde queramos juntos. Tengo que trabajar… tengo negocios que cuidar y…

\- ¡Formalizar! ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Muy en serio, mi Tía quiere conocerte y… para llevarte con ella, tendría que llevarte conmigo y… las encargadas del hogar, no te soltaran si no es con… casarnos.

\- ¿Casarnos?

\- Mira Candy… yo soy mayor… deseo formar una familia, al igual, tu deseas lo mismo, nos hemos tratado poco, pero muchas parejas conviven más… salen a paseos y a viajes, el problema es que… nosotros no podríamos hacer eso sin… casarnos, no puedo llevarte conmigo sin sacarte del orfelinato… vestida de blanco y… en el altar.

\- ¡Albert!

Candy ya no lo dejaba hablar ella lloraba emocionada, limpiándose las lagrimas se lanzaba a sus brazos, analizando las tantas veces que pensaba quedarse solterona y cuidar a los pequeños del hogar, ahora le estaba diciendo que se la llevaría con él y… que lo haría de la manera correcta.

\- No llores, Candy. Prometo que vendríamos dos veces o tres al año, es solo que…

\- No lloro por eso. Es que estoy emocionada, siempre me proponían otras cosas, pero jamás matrimonio y…

\- Bueno, la verdad tampoco estoy haciéndolo correctamente, porque no has aceptado y… el anillo aun no llega

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Bueno es que, esperaba que lo trajeran en el postre y no está aquí. Decía indicando el plato vacío del postre de la cena.

\- ¿El anillo?

\- Si, ya le hice la seña al gerente, pero no lo trajeron, tampoco la botella de champagne.

\- ¡Albert!

Ambos giraban sus cabezas, buscando una explicación, ella se quedaba esperando a que regresara. En la cocina, había un problema, uno de los meseros se estaba quedando con el anillo, había huido por la parte trasera, pero el cocinero lo atrapaba y el gerente estaba apenado porque la policía no llegaba, para mostrarle la prueba del delito. Albert al ver que el hombre estaba golpeado y el anillo ya no estaba en su estuche, solo comentaba,

\- No hay problema, déjenlo ir, deme mi anillo, mi novia lo espera, con permiso. Tomaba el anillo verificándolo, y salía del lugar. A paso firme ella lo veía volver por las puertas que indicaban la cocina principal, él la observaba detalladamente, llegaba colocando una rodilla en el piso y con su tono ronco, preguntaba,

\- Candy, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Ella asustada viendo que los hombres de la cocina estaban saliendo a verla y un mesero tenía un ojo morado, preguntaba,

\- ¿Golpeaste a ese hombre?

\- No. Se iba a robar tu anillo, pero lo atraparon, no fui yo. Ella le colocaba su mano con sus dedos extendidos y con una sonrisa juguetona, al colocarle su anillo lo hacía pararse, le daba un beso y se escuchaban aplausos de los hombres y otros que alcanzaban a ver fuera del lugar privado. Un momento después ella agregaba,

\- Déjame reviso al hombre ese, parece que le sale sangre de la boca y la nariz. Albert le tomaba de la cintura y la acompañaba, le daban el botiquín, mientras lo curaba, el hombre lloraba avergonzado, pidiéndoles perdón por lo que había hecho. Candy colocaba una cintilla en forma de dos triangulitos en el labio y un tapón en una fosa nasal.

El gerente no quiso cobrarles la cuenta, Candy salía feliz del restaurant abrazando a Albert de su cintura, no quería regresar a Lakewood, solo deseaba no olvidar ese momento.

\- Soy tan feliz como una alondra. Albert la tomaba de su cintura y la subía hasta él para darle un beso cargado de amor. Ella se tomaba de su cuello devolviéndole el beso efusivamente y al terminar agregaba. - ¡Te amo!

\- También, te amo y nada me hará más feliz que seamos un matrimonio para toda la vida.

\- Si, hasta que seamos tan viejitos que no puedas elevarme en tus brazos.

\- Con lo pequeña que eres, seguro a un viejo podré elevarte en mis brazos.

Llegaron al auto para regresar a Lakewood, ya era muy tarde, ambos se quedarían en la mansión. Candy pensaba que ya estaban comprometidos y posiblemente Albert podría pedirle un adelanto, pero él estaba tan feliz que solo pensaba en el problema del intento de robo del anillo y que no se había quedado para que la policía verificara el delito. No sabía si había hecho bien o si debía haberse esperado, que Candy lo aceptara y que no se molestara, fue suficiente para no querer quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar. Ella interrumpía sus pensamientos,

\- ¡Oh Albert! Fue tan inesperado e inolvidable que me pidieras tan pronto matrimonio. Comentaba Candy para indagar si Albert quería algo más.

\- Siento que eso de inolvidable será recordar que casi nos roban tu anillo, mi amor.

\- Para mí eso no importaba, tus palabras me tenían más asustada, en serio, pensé que… íbamos a terminar y…

\- No, como crees, estaba nervioso porque no aparecía tu anillo, tal vez por eso pensaste así, pero… me siento tan feliz cuando estamos juntos. Albert la tomo de su mano, subiendo un par de escalones de la mansión, para quedar cerca y poder besarla, colocando una pierna en donde ella estaba de pie. Ella se dejaba llevar emocionada por el beso, notando que ya no había personal despierto a esa hora.

\- No puedo dejar de sentirme tan eufóricamente feliz, no sé si vaya a poder dormir esta noche, creo que… debemos ir a descansar y….

\- Y yo no te dejo ir. Perdona mi vida, debes ir a dormir, yo… no sé si pueda hacerlo.

\- También estas emocionado. Candy le acariciaba con ternura el rostro viendo de cerca sus ojos, esperando saber que él la acompañaría.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **A petición de varias amigas que leen este fic, va de nuez, deseando sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Albert muy enamorado la observaba, sabía que debería alejarse de ella, antes que se despertara el delatador oficial de sus sentimientos. Verla como mostraba parte de sus bustos, no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, así que tragando saliva, se distanciaba y besaba el torso de ambas manos comentando,

\- Mañana será un gran día, mejor será que subas a tu habitación, que me iré a la mía… puedo apostarte que… pronto… habrá una habitación nuestra, mi amor.

\- Si, lo sé. Y nada me daría más gusto que, estar contigo en ella.

\- ¿En serio? Solos, tu… y yo. Lo decía tragando saliva, como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo extremo al decirlo con esa forma tan… de ella.

\- Si. En nuestra habitación, conversaremos siempre, cuando estés molesto, hablaremos hasta ponerte contento y… dormir abrazados… tener la confianza de hablar de todo y cuidarte cuando te enfermes, así estaré a tu lado, no dejaré que nadie más te cuide, solo yo. Seré una esposa muy consentidora, ya lo verás Albert… cuando regreses del trabajo, tendré tu comida lista y… tu cena… no sé mucho cocinar… pero aprenderé…lo prometo.

El la miraba fascinado, como podía amarla más, ella estaba en la mansión donde todo le servían y aun así conservaba sus ideas de cuidar de él, de darle sus alimentos, como si no tuvieran personal para apoyarla en eso, su mirada brillosa, conversando de todo lo que harían, mientras el solo deseaba verla en sus brazos todas las noches y todas las mañana sin que se haya esfumado como todos sus sueños, poder tocarla, sentir su piel suave unida a la de él, saber que no saldría huyendo jamás y…

\- Candy… ¡te amo!… prometo hacer todo lo posible por ser el hombre que te proteja y te cuide toda la vida.

\- Si. Porque no creo en los divorcios, Albert. Hablaré con el padre para que firmes un acuerdo, que si te divorcias de mí, no me volverás a encontrar en ninguna parte.

\- ¿Harías eso? Pero si te amo.

\- Si, pero si me engañas, no te perdonaré jamás… además… si llegaras a dejar de quererme… no volvería aquí, ni a ningún lugar donde me encuentres.

\- No digas eso ni de broma mi vida. Como crees que dejare de quererte, si no sales de mi mente desde el instante en que te vi por primera vez. Además, si fueras tu quien dejara de amarme, quien no me quisiera, quien huyera sin explicación alguna, que no te gustara algo de mi… ¿Que me garantiza que no harás eso?

\- ¡Mi vida! Te juro por mi vida, que eso jamás pasará, Albert. Ya te dije que… si me amas, de mi no tendrás la mínima queja… yo… yo creí que… jamás me casaría… pero si lo hacemos en el altar, ante Dios, no hay marcha atrás, las cosas ya no son iguales, te vuelves uno con el hombre que elegiste ante Dios, y… no sería bueno para ninguno que nos separamos después.

Albert observaba con que pasión decía cada palabra, la forma tan firme y leal con la que respetaba sus convicciones, su temblor en los labios al imaginar que se separaran, aun sin estará casados, aun sin… saber si ella lo aceptaría al amarla. ¿Estaría bien no decirlo? ¿Debía decírselo antes? Explicarle que en su familia así son todos los hombres. Que es genética, es enfermera, debe saber… ¿Habrá visto a otros?

Celoso y sin querer imaginar, la abrazaba inesperadamente y ella de inmediato se aferraba a su cintura y acomodaba su rostro en su pecho, deseando explicarle de alguna manera cercana al menos.

\- Candy yo… quisiera…

\- ¿Qué Albert? ¿Avisarle a tu Tía?

\- ¡he!

\- Supongo que es mayor y… no vendrá, pero nos casaremos para… que me lleves a conocerla.

\- Si, lo seguro es que… serás la sorpresa más grande de toda su vida.

\- Supongo que… después del divorcio que pasaste… ella debe estar…

\- No, ella está bien, solo que… fueron muchos detalles en una boda así, y se llevó tanto tiempo… y yo no… no quisiera esperar tanto… para…

\- ¡Yo tampoco, Albert! así que nos casaremos de manera sencilla, sin tantos detalles, lo más importante es… ir a la iglesia, y que Dios nos de su bendición.

\- Te prometo que… si lo deseas, haremos la boda más espectacular del mundo, cuando lleguemos a mi hogar en Europa…

\- No, no quiero eso. Dices que solo tienes pocos familiares y… tus amistades murmuraron mucho por el divorcio que pasaste, no tiene caso. Mejor les demostramos que vamos en serio y… que lo haremos para siempre.

\- ¡Para siempre!

\- Si. Como Dios manda, Albert.

\- Si, mi vida, como Dios manda, además… solo me case por lo legal, no ante Dios… eso lo iba a hacer después… pero… no sucedió.

\- ¿La amaste mucho?

\- No. Nunca sentí con ella, el pecho agitado, ni… la desesperación por esperar a que salieras del trabajo y…

\- ¿Trabajo? ¿Tendré que renunciar?

\- Por supuesto, siendo mi esposa ya no necesitarás trabajar.

\- Es que… mi trabajo es el que le da a los niños, servicios médicos y…

\- Pues compramos una póliza de seguro para ellos, que tengan todo, pero tú… te vas conmigo.

\- ¿Póliza de seguro? ¿Para todos?

\- Pues sí, se supone que para el hogar del caballito completo, así todos los niños que tengan, tendrán servicio médico, es más, podemos hacer algún donativo, para que no requieran tu sueldo, no sé algo fijo, tu dime cuanto sería lo correcto.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Candy, comprende mi vida, no te dejare aquí, yo… te necesito a mi lado.

\- No es eso, es que… les darás seguro a los niños y… sustento y… ¿Por mi?

El asentía tranquilamente, viendo que ella estaba seria y de pronto, se lanzo cual completa, y como él se encontraba con un pie en escalón, ambos fueron a dar al suelo, ella encima suyo. A suerte por la alfombra no sintió el golpe fuerte, pero ambas piernas de su preciosa prometida estaba entre las suyas y eso… era despertar a… ya sabes quién… el innombrable, alborotador, listo para la acción antes de ser invocado y mágicamente despertado con el solo roce de sus torneadas piernas ¡Dios!

Ella feliz lo abrazaba efusiva, tratando de no lastimarlo se movía más suave y el, contenía la respiración y buscaba todos los medios posibles para que la varita de sauco, no lo delatara. Pero… imposible detener a la más poderosa del mundo… ahí estaba la razón de que otras huyeran y ella al notarlo, bajaba su mirada.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Ca… Ca… Can… dy… yo

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Discúlpame! Soy una desconsiderada, mira como te he puesto y… no sabía que te gustara y que… provocará…

\- Eres demasiado… atractiva para mí… y…

\- Te confieso algo… Albert…

\- Me muero de ganas por ser tu mujer… te juro que… jamás había sentido tanto deseo por alguien…

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Completamente. Por esa razón lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir… porque tengo…

Ella se movió un poco más y tomo sus labios con todo el amor que guardaba, pero el apenas lo hizo, desgarraba pasión en respiraciones agitadas… mismas que provocaban que ambos se tomaran por todo su cuerpo, sentado en el piso, la tomo de sus caderas, acomodándola con tal rapidez. Ella no se quedaba atrás, sus manos tomaron su rostro y cuello, utilizándolo de agarre para terminar de acoplarse. El no medía nada, sus pensamientos huyeron apenas poso sus manos bajo el corto traje de enfermera que posea y el cual subía a toda velocidad hasta su cintura.

Ella por su parte, cerraba los ojos aceptando la respiración agitada como parte de sí misma, al introducir sus manos por el pecho de su amado.

El metía hasta su trasero ambas manos apretando cada parte correspondiente, para estrecharla con quien ya no podía esperar más. Restregaba su cuerpo pequeño, y por un instante… solo por la postura hizo sentir un placer enorme en su pecho. Ella por su parte. Al notar que se detenía apoyaba las rodillas, en la acolchonada alfombra que al el pie de la escalera descansaba, invitándola a dar todo lo que jamás había dado, movimientos que nunca había hecho, ahora era ella quien se restregaba a quien la invitaba a darle rienda suelta a sus más fieros deseos ocultos.

Los gemidos de ambos, eran música que ni el mismo Beethoven hubiera tocado en su vida jamás. De pronto el recordó la de ocasiones que hacía lo mismo en la bañera de su habitación. Ella tenía su boca abierta aspirando agitadamente y por un instante se dejaba llevar por ese sueño constante. Ella por su parte sentía el roce de sus prendas que estorbaban y a la vez estimulaban parte de su cuerpo, no podía ser posible que aun sin estar casada se pudiera gozar tanto y tan solo con caricias…

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Y con eso de que nos estamos preparando para escribir mas rápido... pues que vamos por otro capitulo de este fic... deseando... si, deseando les guste**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- ¡Oh Albert!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! A si pequeña, ¡Sí!

\- ¡Aquí no!… estamos… en…

\- ¡Dios! ¡Candy!

Casi endurecidas y como acalambradas sus manos soltaban lentamente, dejando de apretar sus redondos glúteos, para poder abstenerse de nuevo…

\- ¡Perdóname, mi amor!

\- ¡Albert! Yo… siento

\- Tú no tienes la culpa, todo fue tan rápido… yo… te deseo más que a nada en el mundo y… en estos momentos podría hacerte mía… solo mía… eres tan…

\- Albert, lo mejor será ir…

\- Si, debes irte, debo separarme de ti… si quiero cumplir como debe ser, pero sabes lo mucho que…

\- ¡irme! ¿A mi habitación? ¿Solita?

\- ¡Dios! No lo hagas Candy… No hagas ese tono, no podré controlarme de nuevo, eres endemoniadamente sexy y… con tu traje… ¡Tú traje!

Giro a ver como ella aun tenía abiertas sus piernas, se notaba húmeda y su pecho sobresalía después de dos botones sueltos…

Ella al verse, se abrochaba apenada y se levantaba, dejando con la boca suelta a quien la observaba hipnotizado, ajustando el agarre de sus manos a la alfombra bajo de él. Como si estuviera a punto de caer a un precipicio, se tomaba fuertemente. Poco a poco, la vio subir escalón por escalón, si había un demonio, en ese momento debía estar sonriendo de oreja a oreja, porque él se dolía frustrado, al notar a su magnífico delator satisfecho y firme, como despidiendo, al general al mando que desaparecía al final de la escalera.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Una ducha fría no será suficiente esta vez.

Candy por su parte, entraba en la habitación y una tristeza enorme la sobresaltaba, era frustración, deseo reprimido, sentimientos encontrados, pero esa imagen jamás podrá olvidarla, ella montándose en… como si estuviera en un… ¡Dios! ¡Endemoniadamente sexy! Como pudo alejarse… ella deseaba y el… el tuvo mucha más prudencia, el si la respetaba y… Le dije que ahí no, que… en su habitación. Le dije que sentía… un deseo incontrolable por ser suya y… él se contuvo para… respetarme, yo… no pude. ¿Qué me sucede? Jamás había pasado esto en mí, ¡Lo deseo demasiado! Eso debe ser, nadie me había pedido matrimonio, estaba muy sensible y… todo lo que dijo, quiere cubrir mi ausencia, solo porque me llevará con él, ¡es un amor!

Albert pasaba frente a su puerta, un suspiro y un rostro de derrota, viendo que estaba incomodo por como se había pasado con ella, ahora dirá que… no…. Ahora le confirmó que la ama de verdad, que la deseo con todas mis fuerzas y… ella también a mí. Habrá que apurar los trámites, esto ya no es soportable, se acabo, si se tardan sus madres del caballito, no les doy póliza de seguro, ni donativos que sustituyan el sueldo de mi prometida, ¿o aceptan? O no hay bono por rapidez.

La mañana iniciaba, una tristeza enorme se reflejaba en ella, no había podido dormir, como podrá contenerse hasta que se casen, simple, Dios es mi pastor, nada me faltara, ni paciencia, ni perseverancia, ni… deseo. ¡No!

La alegría iniciaba con un baño frío, Albert tenía mucho trabajo, habría que ir a pedir su mano, hablar con sus madres, ¿Cuáles son los inconvenientes? Simple, muy poco tiempo de noviazgo, muy poco de conocerse, el amor es así, tengo que convencerlas, no son interesadas, la traeré cada que venga a América, es decir, cada año bisiesto. No, cada que podamos o que ella lo desee, las veces que ella quiera venir. Si no puedo, que venga mi Tía con ella y… No, yo me vuelvo loco, mejor la traigo y veo que negocios abro aquí, ahora, contratar una póliza anual para los niños, una mensualidad para beneficencia, si dicen que si, a la primera, les hago un regalo a todos los niños y les arreglo la casita del caballito dejando a personal pagado para que lo haga.

\- Buenos días, mi amor. ¿Dormiste bien? Preguntaba Albert emocionado deseando besarla y abrazarla, estaba ansioso. Ella sonreía tímida, se sentía una mujer promiscua, su deseo se había despertado de una noche al día como una bomba.

\- Eh, si. ¿Y tú?

\- Muy contento, como nunca, deseando llegar… a tu hogar, hay que tramitar todo. Tenemos que avisar a tu iglesia y hacer todo lo antes posible, deseo que nos casemos pronto, muy pronto.

\- Yo también. El la tomo de su cintura y la subió a sus brazos giro con ella, emocionado y feliz, ella lo deseaba y así tuviera que hacer hasta lo imposible por amarla con todo el amor y cuidado que ella se merecía… nunca le haría daño, jamás, no si estaba en sus manos, el iría hasta el fin del mundo para ser el mejor hombre para ella.

\- ¡Te amo, Candy!

\- También te amo, Albert.

En Europa, Elroy recibía una propuesta de negocios, misma que Johnson revisaba asombrado, pues nunca se imagino lo que ahora estaba sucediendo, como William se había desaparecido, ahora estaban los socios, bastante interesados en asociarse, sospechaban que estaban buscando un nuevo mercado y eso los tenía deseando estar en primera fila, para ser los primeros en beneficiarse.

\- ¿Cómo ves, George, le decimos que regrese o que se quede un poco más allá?

\- Mejor no decirle nada, lo vamos manejando, si requiere de su presencia lo traemos, es lo mejor, William ha estado muy feliz, no sabe que ya han surgido propuestas que no imagina.

\- Pues cuando regrese, se sorprenderá, se puso muy deprimido por su divorcio, y esa mujer estaba embarazada, temía que la descubriera mi sobrino, debimos haberle cobrado más por esta situación.

\- Lo mejor es no hablar de ello por el momento, cuando regrese, se la topará y verá que está más inflada la hija de su ex socio, que un dirigible aerostático.

\- Fue pero para sus padres, es un bebe del chofer. Su prestigio quedo por los suelos.

En el hogar del caballito un grito de felicidad se daba para una pareja enamorada, Candy emocionada abrazada a Albert celebraban que sus madres les daban su bendición y se casarán por la iglesia y legal de manera sencilla y que fuera a celebrar de manera más formal con la familia de su novio.

\- Hija, tu eres y has sido un ángel para nosotras. Albert debe saber que eres lo mejor que tenemos, muchas veces la iban a adopta y ella no quiso irse, se negaba y se escondía y se perdía en el bosque y cuantos hombres quisieron quitárnosla y ella siempre se dio a respetar. Hoy Dios te ha dado lo mejor, porque tus ojos dicen lo enamorada que has estado desde que conoces al señor Andrew, para nosotras es la felicidad, no importa que ya no tengamos servicio médico, el gobierno nos apoyara tarde o temprano…

Albert interrumpía y le entregaba un sobre, comentando que había una póliza para todo el orfelinato, una pensión alimenticia fija de su cuenta bancaria para ellos y que vendrían a reparar el orfelinato para que estuvieran en mejores condiciones.

Las señoras se abrazaban llorando emocionadas. Albert quería darles más, al ver que no le pusieron ni un solo pero a su petición, ni una condición, ni problema eso definitivamente era miel sobre hojuelas. Candy estaba abrazándolo todo el tiempo, estaba con su mirada brillosa y su sonrisa efusiva, aun con el incidente de la noche anterior, no se había echado atrás, por el contrario, sentía que ella deseaba que pasara entre ellos esa entrega, y es que el no la había dejado terminar de hablar, ahora se preguntaba si pasaba antes y se arrepentía, debía consumarse el matrimonio lo antes posible, nada de cancelar su boda, tenía que asegurarse que la iglesia y lo que ella le había dicho era un definitivo no, al divorcio.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Después de tantas peticiones de escribir un capítulo más de este fic. Por fin se me hizo darme tiempo, espero en Dios sus oraciones para poder continuar,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

La tarde estaba fresca, el parecía estar soñando, desde que le dijeron que si al matrimonio, no había otro pensamiento que la próxima luna de miel. El vestido, los arreglos, lo que fuera necesario, todo era de lo más económico, el pueblo podía hacer una fiesta con solo cinco mil dólares, cuando había tenido una boda legal por más de cien mil, y se habían echado atrás antes de consumar el matrimonio.

Candy por su parte estaba en las nubes, pensaba en que no tardaría una semana y ya sería al esposa de él, porque la prisa, por su amor, por llevársela con él, por sostener lo que ambos estuvieron a punto de adelantarse en la noche.

Las madres, medían la cintura, el largo y todos los detalles, una de ellas lloraba emocionada, sacaba algunas cosas y salía de la habitación,

\- Señor Andrew. Candy traía esta muñeca cuando la dejaron con nosotras. Y esta carta que le pide perdón por dejarla aquí.

\- ¿Carta? ¡Muñeca! ¿Candy sabe que me está dando esto?

\- Ella lo vio hace años, cuando se debió haber ido de aquí, ahora es mayor y nunca quiso abrir la carta, tampoco quiso la muñeca, pero mire, aquí le bordaron su nombre, así fue que la bautizamos aquí.

La muñeca era fina, la carta estaba sellada. Curioso la tomaba y la guardaba, esperando estar junto a ella para abrirla. Ese juguete tan simple, le hizo recordar el caballo que le había regalado su padre, porque Candy no querría su muñeca, cuando es el único regalo que le dejaron sus progenitores. Se acercaba al auto y guardaba la cajita con la muñeca dentro.

Veía salir a su preciosa novia, con una lista de detalles, se recargaba en el auto y ella le comentaba lo que harían y la comida que darían ahí, en el hogar del caballito.

\- Amor, si deseas pedimos a alguien que haga los alimentos y…

\- Es que la boda, es pagada por ellas, no quiero quitarles el gusto, están muy emocionadas por todo lo que les diste.

\- Mi amor, no es nada, eres mucho muy importante para mí, serás mi esposa para toda la vida y eso, no tiene precio, ni final.

\- Hablando de eso, hay que ir con el padre de la parroquia, para que venga a oficiar la misa aquí en la capilla, de seguro te dirá lo que yo te he advertido.

\- Que no habrá divorcio. Y no hay devoluciones.

\- ¡Exacto! Nadie se casa para que te devuelvan por… algo que no te haya gustado.

\- Eso me lleva a preguntarte, porque nunca abriste la carta de tus padres.

\- ¿De mis padres?

\- Si, me dieron una cajita con tu muñeca y una carta.

\- No la había visto.

Albert sacaba la carta de su saco y mostraba la cajita, ella sonreía al ver la muñeca y la abrazaba mimosa, luego abría la carta y el papel era muy viejo, el sello estaba medio vencido, y la letra bastante inentendible, "Mi pequeño hijo, la señora que te va a cuidar, se queda con el dinero que tengo, sé que no puedo estar contigo, porque si pudiera salir de esto, entonces jamás leerías mi carta. Tu padre no sabe que has nacido, tuve complicaciones y será difícil. No tengo más valores que tu. Si ya puedes leer, dile a tu padre John Moloney que es un buen hombre, que hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, que lo quiero mucho y que eres su hijo. Con todo mi amor, Margaret Moloney"

\- ¡Moloney!

\- Es un apellido irlandés, Candy.

\- Porque nunca me la dieron, porque dicen que no la quise abrir.

\- No lo sé, solo me la entregaron.

Candy se fue dentro y la señora encargada lloraba apenada, Albert la veía desde afuera por la ventana y buscaba en la carta algo más que ya no había. Candy salía triste, lo abrazaba y notaba que eso tenía muchos años que se lo dieron, pero que nunca lo revisó bien. Subió al auto y se fueron a la iglesia, en los siguientes días todo fue día a día, detalles tras otros, lo menos por lo más. Las él casi noches no dormía, buscaba como ver el viaje de bodas, a donde ir, como informar a su Tía sin que esta hiciera una investigación e un pobre hombre apellidado Moloney y su mujer que habían caído en desgracia y que ni siquiera supieron que no tuvo un hijo, sino una hija.

El día llegaba, el traje se lo habían probado una tarde y al día siguiente, se le caía el pantalón. Los ajustes de último minuto. Candy era un motivo importante en el pueblo, sus compañeras, algunas amistades de su niñez y otros hombres que la quisieron estaban casados ahora, pero la veían ese día. Saber eso tenía tenso a Albert, pero a la vez seguro cuando sabía que ella solo lo escogió a él para toda la vida.

\- Los declaro marido y mujer.

Esa frase los hizo sonreír, el beso fue apabullante, las personas hicieron vítores y ruidos al ver que él no quería soltarla. Las compañeras, con bastante clara envida, notaban el auto, y el traje, al no haber familia, pensaban que era un hombre millonario y solo.

Candy irradiaba de felicidad, la fiesta fue muy típica del lugar, parecía con una temática vintage, al ver la jarrita descarapelada en el centro de la mesa principal. Pero que importaba, si ella estaba más feliz que nadie, todavía recordaba la cara de su ex, cuando firmaba los documentos legales, mientras que Candy sonreía feliz por casarse y estar con él.

\- Te amo mi preciosa, señora Andrew.

\- ¿Señora Andrew? Será el primer apellido que tenga, por no saber que tenía un apellido antes, ahora no tiene caso saberlo.

\- Para mí sí, porque gracias a Margaret y John Moloney, es que tengo a la mujer más hermosa en estos momentos.

\- ¡Oh mi amor!

Candy lo besaba con tal amor, el lo sentía, porque ella no le temía, no lo evadía al contrario, aun con todos los días que habían pasado después de aquel acercamiento, los besos y las caricias continuaban igual. Esa noche viajarían a un precioso lugar que ya tenía pensado. Ella no había preguntado nada, solo se escondía para comprarse ropa bonita para su viaje y eso por insistencia de él. Ya que ella no gastaba en nada.

\- Ya es hora de escaparnos, Candy, el vuelo sale a las siete de la noche.

\- ¡A las siete! ¿Vuelo? Nunca he volado en un avión.

\- No te preocupes, estarás conmigo.

\- Cierto. Además prepare un botiquín para viaje, no sabía a dónde me llevarías, así que tome todas las opciones.

\- Mi esposa es muy previsora. Me da gusto. ¿Nos escapamos? Las maletas están en mi auto desde esta mañana. Ella asentía y se iba hacia sus madres para darles las gracias. Sin decir nada a nadie, se iban por un costado y subían al auto, al prenderlo, sonaban latas agujeradas y eso sorprendía al novio. Candy reía avergonzada, los niños le habían puesto latas y ruidos para cuando se escapara, todos se dieran cuenta. Así salían de la fiesta y les decían adiós, con sus manos, al ver acelerar a Albert todo rojo de la vergüenza por llevar un auto destartalándose con ese ruido.

\- Oh Albert, fue una broma de los niños.

\- Trataba de escapar en silencio y logramos todo lo contrario Candy.

\- Creo que eso era su cometido, que no nos escapáramos sin decirle adiós a todos.

\- ¿Te ha gustado nuestra boda, Candy?

\- Muchísimo, es la mejor boda del mundo, casi todo el pueblo vino, en serio me sentía como artista, el sheriff del condado y su esposa vinieron y dejaron bellos regalos, ¿Regalos? ¿Nuestros regalos, Albert?

\- Mande al mayordomo en una camioneta recogerlos, estarán en nuestra casa, para cuando regresemos, vi que te regalaron un par de gallinas, les dije que las cuidaran por nosotros, eso no me había tocado ver en una boda.

\- ¡Que lindos! Deben pensar que desean que te haga huevos frescos. El rostro de Albert fue de incredulidad. Pero Candy no dejaba de reír, estaba feliz por fin ya eran esposos, él seguía siendo tan lindo con ella. Aun cuando se enteraba que tenía un padre con ese apellido extraño de Moloney. Lo mejor es que ella sería Andrew, el apellido de él.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado y aun estando escribiendo otros fics... aquí un capitulo más de este**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

El viaje al aeropuerto fue inquietante, Candy bajo un bolso en la primer gasolinera y se quito el vestido de novia, para ponerse un vestido corto en color perla. Se veía que se había refrescado, Y para Albert lo tenía bastante preocupado y estaba manejando cuando pasaba por su mente varias formas de tomar por asalto a… su esposa.

Pensaba con media sonrisa, por fin era mi esposa y estaba camino al aeropuerto. Si fuera en el auto, si fuera en el avión, todo el tiempo estaba mordiendo fuerte para aguantar el viaje, no podía acercarme a ella, hasta que estuviéramos solos, sin posibilidad de huida.

\- ¿En qué piensas mi amor?

\- Que debemos tener próximamente un helipuerto en la mansión de Lakewood. No es bueno tener que viajar tanto al aeropuerto.

\- Para mí es tan ansioso conocer a donde me llevas, nunca había salido de Lakewood, solo en autobús y cuando estudie para enfermera cirujana.

\- ¿cirujana?

\- Si, especialista para entrar en cirugías y manejar instrumentos. Ya sabes, ser enfermera se requiere de mucha disciplina.

\- Tendremos que ver eso, sobre todo con el tiempo, la disciplina era mi fuerte, pero la he ido perdiendo desde que conocí a mi preciosa esposa.

\- No he notado que pierdas la paciencia conmigo, Albert. Has sido muy caballeroso y respetuoso, para eso se requiere mucha disciplina.

\- Para no hacerte el amor en el auto, créeme mi vida, se requiere más que eso.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Mira, ya estamos cerca del aeropuerto, mi avión esta al comienzo, así llegaremos antes.

\- ¿tu avión?

\- Si, mi vida. Tenemos un avión para nosotros solos.

\- Es que… nunca he subido uno.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez. Estoy seguro que estarás bien conmigo, es muy estable y… el clima es perfecto.

\- Me alegro. Pero si me da miedo, prométeme que no me soltarás.

\- Juro que no te soltaré en lo que queda de todo el camino. Candy se ruborizaba apenada, no sabía si había hecho bien en ponerse la ropa que él había dado de regalo una de sus compañeras en su despedida exprés que le hicieron. Los hombres del avión, felicitaban a la pareja, ella se sentía nada, a pesar de portar un vestido hermoso, estaba muy tensa al pensar que iba subir al avión. El equipaje lo bajaban y lo subían de inmediato, el avión ya los esperaba solo a ellos, al arrancar, aun con el cinturón, ella estaba aferrada a él. Su rostro y su temor, lo notaba Albert quien, aprovechaba para suspirar por lo que tanto anhelaba, su mujer, solo para él.

Para la primera hora de vuelo, ella se había quedado dormida, ya habían llegado y el la llevo en sus brazos, se había tomado algo, lo seguro era que se trataba de un somnífero, porque estaba tan relajada que no despertaba. El camino a la playa fue veloz, de ahí en barco y Candy despertaba cuando ya entraban a su villa en su hogar.

\- Siento haberme dormido, pero lo bueno es que ya bajamos del avión.

\- ¿del avión? Del auto, del yate y del jeep. Ya estamos en nuestra villa en playa Santuario.

\- ¿Playa?

\- Si es una isla muy hermosa, las personas están un poco retiradas de nuestra casa, pero ven, asómate a ver el mar.

\- ¡Es bellísimo!

\- Esta amaneciendo. Me daré un baño y dormiré un poco. Así te relajas y dejas de tomar… somníferos

\- No tomé somníferos, no había dormido en varios días antes de la boda. Temía que todo fuera un sueño.

\- ¡Candy! Mi vida, como crees que no habría boda, por Dios, si solo deseaba que se llevara a cabo. Ahora vuelvo, iré a darme una ducha, ponte cómoda. Ella tomaba su maleta y acomodaba la ropa de ella y la de él, notaba que había otro baño, y se bañaba también, al salir lo vio con solo su toalla en la cintura. Se veía tan fuerte, sus músculos marcados y un tatuaje en un hombro. De pronto se quitaba la toalla, el no la había visto, su trasero era perfecto, y ella se sentía muy poquita cosa para él.

Albert giraba y la veía salir de darse una ducha, estaba seria y no sabía si tenía temor, se colocaba un bóxer corto para ir hacia ella, al llegar se había quitado su toalla y se colocaba un pequeño baby doll divino en blanco encaje y tirillas.

\- ¡Candy!

\- ¡Albert!

El de inmediato se acercaba ella, la abrazaba y levantaba su barbilla para tomar sus labios, apenas y la había tocado su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera automática, tanto el de él como el de ella. Quien se aferro a su cuello y en susurros a su oído le decía,

\- Eres tan perfecto y yo… no sé cómo es que puedes quererme.

\- Porque eres más perfecta que ninguna mujer que he conocido antes. Te amo, mi vida. Siempre estaré muy agradecido de que me hayas dado la oportunidad de ser tu pareja.

\- ¡Oh Albert! Esta la luz del día, pueden vernos.

\- No hay nadie en toda la casa.

\- Es que… traigo muy poca ropa y… me da pena.

\- Esta bien, cerrare las ventanas y pondré el clima.

\- Podríamos apagar la luz.

\- Como usted desee, mi princesa. Caminaba y el bóxer ya anunciaba al general al mando, listo y en guardia

Ella le sonreía, viendo cómo iba de un lado a otro cerrando hasta dejarlos a obscuras. Apenas y se podían ver. Ella notaba que él se había subido a la cama, con sus manos, la atraía hacia el.

\- Te amos tanto preciosa, te deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

\- Y yo a ti. Como jamás había deseado a nadie, lo juro.

\- Lo sé. Un beso cargado de deseo, pausas en caricias y besos ardientes, gemidos en la obscuridad, el por fin se acomodaba cuidando prepararla para recibirlo y ella ansiosa presionaba nerviosa el acontecimiento. Por fin, por fin. Los dos se aferraban fuertemente. El se inmovilizaba al sentir que la lastimaba, pero ella pedía más en su oído y luego un silencio dulce, sin movimiento, para después volver al inicio, fue la tarde más larga de toda su vida, despacio, rápido, despacio, rápido, ella rápido, el despacio temeroso, ella más segura, el más que feliz, ella arriba y el sentado, ¡Por Dios! Ella estaba feliz, estaba aferrada y era ella quien se movía con toda la actitud de una amazona.

\- ¡Al! ¡Al! ¡Alllll!

\- Si mi amor… ¡Albert! Siempre y cada que lo desees.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Oh si! Así preciosa, así, no te detengas, eres toda una amazona, preciosa. ¡Dios!

\- ¡Maaas!

\- Como usted ordene. Ahora él la recostaba y a continuar, las poses variaron, y aunque no sabían cuanto tiempo pasaban, el llegaba y ella no deseaba que se detuviera, no se veían, pero que bien se sentían, las poses volvían a cambiar, desde su cama con la espalda de ella en su pecho. Su tercer round lo dejaba satisfecho y ella, besándolo de la barbilla gimiendo en su oído le decía,

\- ¿Más?

\- No preciosa, tienes que descansar. Más será cuando duermas.

\- No tengo sueño.

\- Pues entonces… ¡más!

Ella sonreía, él la amaba, se sentía dolor en lugares que nunca había pensado, pero la adrenalina del calor de su cuerpo, eran suficiente para desear más.

Él si estaba agotado, pero tenía que continuar, ella… ¡quería más! ¡Quiere más! Se caso con una diosa del placer. Y eso se lo tenía que agradecer a… Dios y a los Moloney.

La noche se hizo corta, el amanecer ni se sentía, hasta que ella se daba cuenta que él no estaba,

\- ¿Puedo abrir las cortinas, mi amor? Preguntaba el en un bóxer negro de seda recién bañado con una toalla en un costado del hombro, ella sonriendo al ver la luz de la puerta le respondía,

\- ¡Oh si! No sabía si ya había amanecido, mi vida. El abrir las cortinas, el se asustaba, había más sangre de lo normal

\- ¡Mi Amor! ¿Qué te hice?

\- Nada. Creo que… me llegaron mis días, estaba retrasada por la espera de la boda. Lo siento, no quise tomar pastillas.

\- ¡Cielos! Que susto me has dado.

\- Perdóname, mi amor, ahora limpio todo.

\- No, ve tranquila a darte un baño, yo me haré cargo.

\- ¡Oh no! Para eso ya tienes esposa, ahora quien te cuida soy yo. Él la abrazaba y notaba como se cubría la desnudez, el quitaba todo y la elevaba en su brazos hasta ponerla en el yacusi que había preparado, regresaba y tomaba las cobijas, pero ella se salía del baño con una bata y lo detenía

\- Tengo que lavarlas.

\- No. Es nuestra luna de miel, hay sabanas nuevas, mi mujer no necesita lavar nada. Para eso me tiene a mí, no quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, te voy a cuidar hasta que pases tus días.

\- ¡Albert!

\- Vamos, el baño lo preparé para ti.

Ella lo veía con ternura, el con mayor deseo. Estaba tan feliz, ella no se quejaba de nada, solo recordar sus palabras lo excitaban ¡Más!

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Gracias pro todos sus comentarios, muy amables de continuar en espera en mis fics... con sincero aprecio,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Si saben que es tener el mejor juguete, el más caro, el más actual y que te hace sentir feliz. Así estaba desde el primer día, se apenaba con todo, los días que estuvo ocupadita, solo me dedique a consentirla, a mimarla y a recorrer lugares…. Sin sol. Si en una playa, pero sin sol. Así que el servicio de la casa llegaba al día siguiente, ella saludaba como si fueran de su familia, por mi encantado, muy simpática hacia amistad con el jardinero, con el del mantenimiento eléctrico y hasta… si hasta con ese.

\- Amor, lo mejor será que regresemos a casa.

\- Espera, no sabía que tenías un psicoterapeuta muscular.

\- Bueno, es el masajista, es muy preparado y…

\- Y se llama Charles, mi amor, que lindo, pero eso sí, puedo comentarte un secreto, también sé dar buenos masajes, por si no quieres contratarlo los días que estamos aquí.

En ese instante, sonreí efusivamente. Ella me decía que no estaba interesada en el estúpido ese, hasta me decía que no me diera los masajes, que ella me los daría. Soy el hombre más afortunado, mi esposa es un estuche de monerías, aunado a lo que… ¡Dios! Me tiene agarrado de… si mi general al mando.

\- Con permiso Charles, mi esposa y yo nos retiramos,

\- Si señor, también me retiro, si no ocupa de mis servicios hoy.

\- Que amable, como sea recibirás el pago de siempre, pero te llamaré si es necesario

\- Gracias Señor Andrew - Con permiso, Señora Andrew.

Al escucharlo mencionarla como mía, se mi inflaba el pecho, ese hombre había estado hablando tan junto a mi esposa y la observaba tan libidinoso, pero sabía su lugar, mínimo se retiraba sin verla, eso habla bien de él, como sea que no venga en estas dos semanas, ella y yo… necesitaremos mucha privacidad.

\- ¡Oh mi amor! De repente sentí como si estuvieras celoso, eso es imposible, pero me gusta esa sensación, me hace sentir que me amas demasiado.

\- Realmente te amo demasiado, mi vida. Eres lo mejor que Dios me ha dado, una esposa… increíble.

\- ¡Exagerado! Pero cuando lo dices, mira. Ella tomaba mi mano colocándola en medio de su pechos y estaba agitado su corazón, no pude evitarlo, ahí mismo en la sala de masajes de la casa. La tome en mis brazos, la bese desesperado y le quite la ropa, ella se dejo llevar por mi pasión y ambos compartimos el momento más erótico y sensual que nunca hubiera imaginado. No hicimos el amor, bueno no del todo. Ella puso el aceite de masajes y… ¡Dios! Estoy enloqueciendo, que no hicimos, sus pechos, su boca, sus manos, toda ella… ¡Es mía!

Cuando entramos a la sala, llevábamos las batas de masaje, nuestras prendas quedaron enaceitadas, pero lo mejor era cuando la cocinera nos vio, ella se apenaba, como si hubiera visto todo lo que hicimos en la sala. Entramos a la habitación y directo a darnos un baño, aun en sus días, ya estaba desesperado por amarla, pero al menos, nos dimos otras habilidades sobre todo para ya no hacerlo solo, ahora ella… es la mejor amiga del general, sabe usar la varita de sauco, mejor que Dombuldore

\- ¿Estás cansada, mi amor?

\- No, pero me gustaría descansar un rato.

\- Bien, ¿Quieres que te deje sola?

\- No. Quería descansar contigo. A menos claro que…

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿Que me quede a tu lado?

\- Solo si quieres, mi cielo.

\- Por supuesto, podemos descansar juntos, es más puedo ponerte alguna película, cobijarte y mantenerte calientita, me dijiste que eso te gusta.

\- Si, me encanta, tus manos son muy cálidas y… si las pones en mi vientre me haces sentir muy bien.

\- Pues así se hará, ven déjame tenerte en mis brazos.

\- ¡Mi amor!

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Me emociona que hagas esos detalles por mí.

\- Haría todo lo que me pidieras.

\- ¿Por estar en nuestra luna de miel?

\- No. Por ser la mujer más maravillosa, por dejarme amarte y… porque aunque estés en tus días… me quieres contigo.

\- Pensé que estarías molesto por… esto.

\- No. Realmente si me asuste, pero… nuestra primera noche fue… mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, puedo esperar a que haya muchas más… ¿cierto?

\- Por supuesto mi vida. Claro que habrá muchas, el periodo es de tres días y ya solo queda hoy.

\- ¿Mañana estarás libre? Y con un poco de silencio acompañado de una mirada picara respondía coqueta,

\- Si. Y como una noticia maravillosa la eleve de la cintura y gire con ella diciendo,

\- ¡Sí!

Como no, si volveríamos a… tener ambos, juntos, no solo yo, sino… con ella, ya saben, el placer es… los dos… y bien.

La noche llegaba y casi deseaba contar las horas, pero verla dormida, era un sueño hecho, haberla amado tanto y ella tan entregada, no entre por completo, pero ella me susurraba que pronto lo haríamos, era algo que jamás esperaba escuchar.

Ya era tarde, no podía tomar el sueño, me fui al estudio y hable con mi Tía, quien me anunciaba un negocio importante, y yo por fin le dije que estaba de luna de miel con mi esposa. Ella no lo esperaba, a nadie le informe, para que, si eso era algo solo mío. La línea se interrumpió, la llamada se cortaba, no me importaba, sabía que la había sorprendido, pero que más da, si estaba con la mujer que más deseaba y que me aceptaba tal cual.

\- ¿Albert?

\- Si mi vida, pensé que dormías…

\- Me desperté al no sentir tu calor. Llegue aquí al escuchar tu voz, ¿le estabas informando apenas que nos casamos? Pensé que ya tu familia lo sabía.

\- Candy, mi amor, mi Tía jamás dejaría una boda sencilla, querría una boda por todos los honores y yo… deseaba que nuestra boda fuera lo más pronto posible

\- Pero… no les informaste, ellos tal vez, no me acepten.

\- Mi preciosa esposa, quien debe aceptarla soy yo, no los demás, que más da lo que opinen, eres lo más importante de mi vida.

\- ¡Oh Albert! ¿Qué hicimos? Se molestará tu Tía conmigo, pensará que… soy una oportunista o una aprovechada de su sobrino y…

\- ¡Y nada! Usted es mi esposa y si alguien aprovecho aquí, he sido yo, que te amo y te necesito conmigo, siempre a mi lado.

El rostro de preocupación fue muy notorio, aun así salimos del estudio y la lleve a tomar algo de cenar, nos sentamos en el balcón del salón y ella se quedaba en mis brazos, sentada en mi regazo, mimándola y cuidándola, para que se relajara.

\- Vamos a nuestra habitación, ahí continuaremos con todas las preocupaciones que tengas.

\- No es eso, mi amor. Es que, tu familia no se dio cuenta y… me da un mal presentimiento. Es como, si nos hubiéramos fugado, en vez de hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

\- Las hicimos de manera correcta, pero si deseas, las volvemos a hacer. Le dije en un tono pícaro y susurrándole al oído, ella se ruborizaba y me besaba con ternura, la eleve en mis brazos y la lleve a nuestra habitación, donde por fin, volvimos a pasar la noche más bella y apasionada de toda mi vida, ella se acoplaba a nuestros encuentros, ella misma media su cuerpo al mío, era una perfección en todo momento.

En Europa, tomando un te nerviosa, Elroy conversaba con el administrador la situación actual, como su sobrino ya estaba casado y solo Dios con quien, si era una oportunista, una ambiciosa o si estaba con una empresaria, si fuera importante, todo mundo sabía que ella debía haber estado en la boda, pero nada de publicidad, nada de reporteros, donde se había casado, con quien estaba su sobrino en esos momentos y si era una buena o mala persona para pertenecer a la familia Andrew.

\- Deje de preocuparse, el no es un niño, sabe lo que hace, no debió casarse sin avisarnos, pero después del fracaso que tuvo, el se desanimo demasiado y…

\- Y se fue al primer burdel y con la primera que se encuentra se emociono y… ¡Dios! ¡George! ¿Nos comerá la prensa? Las revistas no terminaran de hablar de él por años, no nos preparamos para una sorpresa de este tipo.

\- Mandaré a mis investigadores en estos momentos, debemos preparar las acciones y reforzar la seguridad de las inversiones. Haremos magia en la familia y en el prestigio de la chica que haya sido la que se caso con William.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Después de mucho tiempo, a retomar los fics, que mejor que con este que al parecer ha sido muy solicitado, ahora buscare darle una ronda completa a todos y cada uno de los fics que ya están comenzados, deseando que sean todos de su agrado**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Pasamos los días, como en un paraíso en el desierto. Sediento de sus besos, de su forma de jugar, de relacionarse no solo en conversaciones y juegos, sino en sueños, anhelos, deseos. Por fin esa noche, le confesé… ella negaba lo que ingenuamente había pasado desde muy chico, con algunas personas, que más que amor fueron momentos de oportunidad y como durante un tiempo, me sentía objeto en venta y en otras, un demonio exagerado que asustaba a las damiselas.

Ella también se abrió sentimentalmente, como muchas veces deseaba ser amada, pero no sentía ese deseo que ahora tenía cuando estaba cerca de mí, me contaba cosas que había despertado y cada que hablaba, le daba besos cercanos a sus oídos, a su cabello, la abrazaba, porque si, era solo mía, aun ambos reconocíamos habernos anhelado el uno al otro sin saberlo.

\- Amor, eso es imposible. Sabes que el cuerpo de una mujer siempre se adapta al del hombre con el que se casa. He presenciado partos naturales muchas veces, un pequeño bebe nace desde el cuerpo de su madre, sí, he escuchado el dolor, pero algunas madres aseguran que el segundo hijo ya no duele tanto. Los ginecólogos comentan que el primer bebe amolda la matriz y… presiento que, eso nos pasará a nosotros.

\- Para mi eres perfecta. Tenía miedo lastimarte, no lo niego, pero… nuestra noche fue genial. No digo que no hubiera estado antes con alguna mujer. Pero siempre quise tener amor, no solo sexo. Algunas personas creen que el hombre solo es frívolo e insensible. La vida me ha marcado en varias cosas y la estima por ser aceptado, el rechazo de mi ex, sus comentarios fuera de lugar. No esperaba eso.

\- Debió estar enamorada de otro hombre.

\- ¿Cómo crees? Acepto casarse legalmente y… si hubiera estado enamorada de otro, no…

\- Bueno, hay mujeres que prefieren aceptar al comienzo, pero en su mente tienen otros intereses. Ves que no me imaginaba que tuvieras un avión… ahora me siento fuera de lugar, pienso que tu Tía estará molesta y con justa razón.

\- Cuando te conozca y sepa cuanto te amo, sabrá que mi corazón te eligió, mi vida.

\- Espero poder ganarme su cariño, mi amor.

\- Por supuesto. Verás cuan orgullosa es, cuando sepa que no hay otra mujer en el mundo como tú.

\- Ni hay otro hombre en mi corazón, mucho menos en mi vida.

\- Lo sé. Me siento un… egoísta. En mi mente, aparece un macho gritando ¡solo mía!

\- ¡Albert!

En esos momentos, fue juguetón y ella escapaba de su cama, para correr por toda la habitación, mientras él se golpeaba con los puños el pecho, corriendo tras de ella, haciéndola reír. Al principio siempre a obscuras, con los días, aceptaba que hubiera luz y casi al finalizar las semanas, podían ser más expresivos y hacer el amor con más desenvolvimiento en otras habitaciones o hasta… en la alberca.

Los atardeceres comenzaban a parecer nostálgicos, ya habían empacado para regresar, y ella no deseaba irse. El atrasaba su salida varios días más, ella le pagaba con amor cada que se quedaban más tiempo solos.

\- He tomado mucho tiempo, pero no recuerdo haber salido en varios años, sobre todo cuando las inversiones más me requerían.

\- Cuando vas a trabajar… ¿me quedaré sola en casa?

\- Bueno, mi Tía también trabaja y… si deseas puedes hacerte cargo de una actividad, pero no de trabajar. Mis horarios son irregulares y… si llego a viajar, me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

\- ¿Sales mucho de viaje?

\- En ocasiones, por semanas.

\- Tendré una maleta lista para irme cuando me lo pidas.

\- Además, en mi oficina, tengo una sección separada solo para mí. Podemos estar juntos, y… puedo mandar un chofer para que te lleve de paseo en cualquier lugar que vayamos.

\- Si voy a salir a pasear, me gustaría que no fuera con un chofer, mejor esperaré cuando te desocupes.

\- Me agrada la idea. Pero prométeme, que si deseas hacer una actividad, lo que desees, siempre estaremos comunicados y listos para estar juntos.

\- Te lo prometo.

La madrugada y el cansancio los vencía, pero algo que los unía cada día, era dormir juntos, seguros uno en brazos del otro. Con las sabanas cubriendo apenas partes de su cuerpo, simulando resguardo del fresco de la noche, ella no acostumbrada a dormir con clima, se ajustaba al cuerpo cálido de su marido, para poder cubrirse. Con la dependencia que está formando, abría los ojos y la ajustaba más, ella tomaba brazo de él en su cuello, sus labios en el hombro, sus piernas sobre las de él. Tenerla, era lo mejor que había pasado. Por fin, aun siendo tan pequeña, era su mujer. Y nada lo podía excitar más que dormir desnudos y abrazados.

\- ¡Despierta, dormilona! Ella no deseaba despertarse, apenas abría un ojo y sonriendo preguntaba lo obvio,

\- ¿Amaneció? El cada día más enamorado, no esperaba encontrar en un ser tan sencillo y lleno de ternura, a la mujer apasionada y desmedida en placer que se amoldara a sus deseos a su pasión y sobre todo a su cuerpo. Viéndola como se retorcía entre las colchas apretaba sus ojos al recordarla ajustada a su cuerpo, y tratando de no incomodarla, se giraba y agregaba algo para tranquilizarse,

\- Si, y tu cabello brilla como el sol que alumbra afuera. Ella sabía que parecía una tarántula peluda, sus rizos estaban desperdigados por toda la cama, pero él era un caballero ante ella y la aceptaba aun viéndose tan desaliñada, sin poder decir nada del hombre perfecto que era su esposo, solo agregaba apenada,

\- El tuyo también. Eres mi sol, cálido día y noche. El frío de la habitación, es moderado cuando me abrazas. El sonriendo, se recostaba de nuevo, ella notaba que ya estaba bañado y listo para desayunar, pero no sencillamente ella deseaba levantarse, aun así tenía que hacerlo porque él no desayunaría sin ella. Tomaba las sabanas para cubrirse, pero él traviesamente pisaba la orilla y veía como se iba quedando desnuda hasta llegar a la ducha. Ya ese día era el último, no iba a volver a regresar al chofer que los esperaba, las maletas ya estaban listas, y el personal se encontraba aseando el lugar. Era el momento de irse, pero definitivamente, aun sin salir, ya estaba en la agenda, volver otra vez. Desde la ducha alcanzaba a escucharla perfectamente,

\- Parece como si hubiera sido nuestro primer hogar, Albert. El sonriendo al pensar en la isla como su hogar, negaba imaginándose vivir sin tener que trabajar, pensando como mantendría a todo el personal que trabajaba para él. Optimistamente le respondía tratando de no imaginarla en la ducha apretando fuertemente los ojos para no irse de nuevo tras ella,

\- Bueno, es nuestra propiedad. Puede ser nuestro primer hogar pero no sé si vayas a enumerar todas las casas que tenemos. Pasaban unos minutos y ella salía envuelta él la toalla con el cabello desenredado y largo, hasta casi llegar a sus caderas al alisarse un poco por el peso de la humedad sus bellos rizos. Preguntaba incrédula,

\- ¿Tenemos? El tratando de volver en sí de inmediato le contestaba

\- Si, amor. Todo lo mío es tuyo, incluyéndome. Jugaba colocándose tras ella, para ayudarle a secar su cabello y ver la naciente de sus hermosos bustos,

\- ¡Albert! Me haces tan feliz, porque no me interesan las casas o cosas o aviones, solo me interesas tú. Lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, lo siento y estoy muy orgulloso de mi mujer. Miraba como ella caminaba alejándose de él para ponerse sus prendas tratando de esconderse en el cuarto del guarda ropa y el ladeaba su cabeza para ver un poco más. Mientras la escuchaba atento,

\- Bueno, pudiste haber elegido a una empresaria, millonaria, con padres ricos, y otro montón de casas y cosas, para que se multiplicaran. El de manera analítica y seria respondía al verla pasar y tomar el traje que usaría para viajar,

\- Nada te llevas, cuando morimos. Ella asustada asomaba su rostro por el marco de la puerta y agregaba abrochándose la blusa,

\- ¿Morir? No digas eso, si tu mueres, moriré contigo. El con una sonrisa efusiva y sin sonido, satisfecho por su respuesta bromeaba,

\- ¡Oh cielos! Te momificaras como los egipcios lo hacían a las esposas del faraón. ¡No! Y si tuviéramos hijos, ¿quién los amaría por mí? Ella se detuvo por completo en la puerta se veía radiante sin calzado aun, pero su rostro pensativo y sin palabras,

\- ¿Yo?

El asentía suavemente, notando su rostro como bajaba a ver su plano y pequeño vientre tocándolo con sus manos, para luego correr a acurrucarse en sus brazos, suspirando y nostálgica al pensar si moría. Que bello era amarla, que sencillo era aceptar lo que le decía. También desearía saber lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos y ella sin pedirlo lo externaba,

\- Si tuviera hijos, deseo que se parezcan mucho a ti, Albert. Todos.

\- Supongo que si Dios nos hace padres, deberán parecerse a nosotros en algo, pero que más da, lo mejor es que los educarás con cariño, valores y les daré también lo mejor de mí.

\- Si, Albert. Siempre los hijos necesitamos un padre que nos guie, nos cuide y… serás el mejor del mundo. El la apretaba y la estrechaba aun más pensando, ¡Dios! ¡Me ama! Y soy el mejor para ella. ¡Por favor! ¡Por Favor! Que mi Tía la quiera, que no le haga nada y que ni se le ocurra buscarle defectos, porque nos iremos de la mansión y me regresaré a Lakewood, así tenga que dejarla encargada de los negocios de por vida.

Ya después de haber salido esta ocasión despierta y viendo todo a su alrededor, por fin viajaban en el avión, ella se notaba agotada y conversaba pensativa,

\- Albert, son muchas horas de vuelo.

\- Si, ¿deseas dormir?

\- No. Es que deseo ver el viaje, no quiero olvidar nada…

\- ¿Qué sucede, mi vida?

\- Estoy nerviosa, tengo miedo desde que te escuche hablar con tu tía…

\- Ven, vayamos a la habitación central del avión.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 **Aceptando retos... ¡Por Dios! si lo que debo es escribir y debo mucho, esperando sea de su agrado, si notamos una tranquila calma, es lo que nos da un capitulo que pronto tendrá fuerza y se irá por lo candente de nuevo, deseando les guste y poder hacer muchos más, agradezco a quienes dejan mensajes, me escriben y me animan a continuar haciéndolo.**

 **También agradezco a las que les molesta o que no les gusta, de ustedes también se aprende, una no es perfecta y siempre trato de mejorar de a poco, gracias amigas, no se enfaden cuando escribo de otros personajes, eso también es crecimiento, traigo un Stearfic, un Nielfic y un Terryfic, es justo, mis compañeras escritoras de Terryfics también hacen un esfuerzo por leer y escribir fics de otros personajes y aceptan con detalle cada que alguien pone a su personaje favorito de antagonista, ¡animo!.**

 **¡Los fics deben completarse!**

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Habían llegado de noche, la ciudad era nueva y brillante ante sus ojos, la mansión era más que espectacular y no podía creer que ese fuera el lugar en el que vivirían. Entraron a lo que la habitación de él era y aun no estaba preparada para ella, según él. Porque sonriendo le respondía que era prefecta y estaba demasiado grande para los dos.

El closet eran dos habitaciones con todo tipo de detalles para las vestimentas varoniles, sin embargo el apenado le decía que le haría uno igual a ella. A lo que sus expresiones la delataban-

\- Pero Albert, aquí hay más de un traje diario por un año. Que no repites las prendas.

\- No lo sé. Pero hay para que elijamos lo que nos guste y para el lugar al que tenga que viajar. No olvides que me aseguraste tomar una maleta cada que salga de viaje.

\- No lo olvido, este lugar es tan grande que apenas entre, ya olvide donde está la puerta principal por si deseo salir de aquí.

\- ¡Candy! Acabas de llegar a nuestro hogar y ¿estás pensando en irte?

\- Eso solo será para alcanzarte.

Ella sonreía estaban agotados del viaje, pero aún se daba tiempo para consentirlo, se olvidaba de su equipaje, y se lanzaba a sus brazos para tumbarlo en la cama, para que las pijamas, si no se requerían, simplemente era la habitación suficiente para ambos. Ya habían agotado sus reservas en el avión, ahora solo exhaustos se quedaban dormidos, en espera de las sorpresas que le depararían el día siguiente.

Por la mañana, como siempre, últimamente, él ya estaba fuera de la habitación, había entrado a su estudio, viendo sus pendientes por computadora, así mismo anunciando a su secretaria su regreso a Escocia por el momento. Ya que terminaba, notaba su reloj listo para verla despertar, llevarla a desayunar con él, cada día la desvelaba más y por lo tanto se despertaba más tarde.

En la recepción principal de la entrada de la casa, la Sra. Elroy Andrew recibía la información de que su sobrino y su esposa habían llegado por la noche pasadas de las once treinta y se habían quedado en la habitación del señor, ya que no habían sido informados de su matrimonio, lo cual molestó un poco al Sr. Andrew,

\- Créeme James, también me molestó saber sobre su matrimonio hace apenas un par de días, así que vamos a ver que paso y porque no nos invitó "A su boda".

\- El señor está muy feliz, la joven es muy amable y no le importó como nadie estuvo listo para recibirlos, por el contrario, no quiso molestar al personal a esas horas, y esta mañana acomodaron el equipaje en la misma habitación que el señor,

\- ¡Dios! Que insensatez, que no podían alojarla en una habitación de invitados.

\- El señor así lo dispuso, madame.

Candy despertaba y al notar que no estaba a su lado, sonreía y para sorprenderlo entraba al baño y veía que ya estaban acomodadas las prendas del viaje, trajes y algunos zapatos, ocupaban parte del guardarropa de su marido. A toda velocidad se daba prisa para desayunar con él, ya no estaban en el viaje de luna de miel, debería de despertarse antes, ella debería atenderlo, tenía que comprar una alarma algo que realmente la levantará, si, como aquella alarma del gallito que sonaba tan divertido, estaba segura que con esa alarma, el no despertaría y ella se adelantaría al recordar sus turnos en el hospital. No era antes tan dormilona, debería mejorar eso, ahora era una mujer casada y por lo cual, su marido era su prioridad, y vaya prioridad, él era muy especial, no dejaba de sorprenderla, cada día aprendía más de su marido, un estuche de monerías por no decir que todo un arsenal, la mansión en la que estaban viviendo ahora fácil parecía un hotel de veinte estrellas si es que así se le llame a esos hoteles que lucen tan hermosos de noche, jamás olvidaría la entrada principal de los portones automatizados, y como el camino mostraba muchos jardines frente a su nuevo hogar, debería ir a verlos ahora que ya había amanecido.

En el estudio, Albert recordaba el vuelo de regreso a Escocia en toda su vida, jamás se habría imaginado como podría amar a su mujer tan excesivamente en varias formas sobrevolando los aires, sonriendo cerraba los ojos y recordaba como entraban a la sección de salón y ella cuidadosa ponía el pasador para que no los molestaran… las prendas no fueron por completo retiradas, coquetamente solo las indispensables se fueron retirando, en ese caso, solo una prenda salió de su cuerpo, ella amablemente, lo dejo vestido, aun así le dio todos los mensajes sin palabras, inició con ese coqueteo tan suyo, abriendo su blusa y mostrando sus bellos pechos, sin quitarse la por completo, luego aflojo el cinturón, no podía más que disfrutar lo que su hermosa madona estaba haciendo, no era una profesional y sin embargo, lo parecía, su mirada lo hipnotizaba, sus manos lo acariciaban con tal detalle, que el anillo de su boda, lo hacía recordar que no estaba en un lugar indebido, sino con su mujer que lo estaba consintiendo a pesar de haberle ocultado la información esa que la había puesto tan triste. Cuando sus labios se abrieron, fue una multiplicación de sensaciones que solo ella podía hacer realidad. Su cabeza subiendo y bajando y recargado en el sillón de la salita del avión, solo gozaba de aquella satisfacción tan grande de ver solo un poco de atrevimiento de la que dijo que apagara las luces la primera vez, ahora ni un ave volaría a esa altitud, el avión estaba inmerso en el camino, y ya no importaba el destino, solo gozar de sus encantos y sus atrevimientos. Tratando de devolver las atenciones la levanto sentándola en su regazo y fue cuando ella amablemente, en su mano colocaba la pequeña prenda que indicaba que ya no estaba entre sus piernas, con renovado deseo, levante su falda y como si fuera un comensal, iniciaba la degustación del pequeño brote que daría su satisfacción, ya para cuando lograba su cometido, mi general anunciaba su ingreso repentino y ella sonriente se acomodaba cual experta, a darse el ensamble necesario con sus piernas acomodadas, no hicieron falta acciones, ella comenzó la instrucción, que con eso agitaba nuestras respiraciones.

Fue tal la sensación que mis manos abarcaron cada pieza de su hermoso traserito ayudando en tan bella acción, dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Por fin se quedaba exhausta y con ella igual quede… En la vida siempre hay primeras veces y esa fue la de ambos en un avión rumbo a casa, abrazados con la esperanza de continuar con ese vigor, multiplicándose por mucho esa nueva etapa, de amor y pasión.

Guarde la prenda en mi bolsillo me acomode y la acomode en mi regazo de nuevo, no quería soltarla, ella es muy friolenta, aunque en esos momentos su calor era el nuestro.

Un suspiro y el sonido de la puerta, lo sacaba de su pensamientos, entraba su Tía Elroy, hacía varios meses que no la veía, su rostro estaba diciendo lo molesta que se encontraba, indignada comenzó a hablar y el recordando lo que en su mente había sereno y sin salir de su escritorio, la escuchaba sin interrumpir tan brillante sermón,

\- Podrías explicar ¿cuál fue la idea de casarte de buenas a primeras?, no, que podrías sí parece que fuera un placer, tantos años cuidando de ti, y ahora en la fecha tan importante en tu vida…

Candy se orientaba con el personal, preguntando al mayordomo donde se encontraba su esposo, con tranquilidad caminaba coqueta, con un vestido precioso, nuevo y con acentos de elegancia y una marca que sabía que debería ser muy cara, porque su marido tenía un gusto perfecto…

Su sonrisa se borraba al llegar a la puerta del estudio cuando apenas iba a tocar, la voz de una mujer pudo claramente escuchar,

-… tantos años cuidando de ti, y ahora en la fecha tan importante en tu vida, me imagino que la sacaste del primer burdel de prostitutas que encontraste, no dudo de tus bajas pasiones, como te atreviste a casarte sin ver su árbol genealógico, su familia debe ser de muy poca valía, para dejar que su hija se case a escondidas y como si no tuviera importancia un matrimonio, ¡ah! Supongo que fue venganza porque la última vez me salió mal casarte con Katherine, pero que mal te fue… si bien que ganaste una millonada porque ella cancelo y anulo el matrimonio… ¡ah! Pero qué razón debe ser, que como te fue mal, ahora me quieras cobrar vengándote y casándote con la primera hija de vecina que abre las piernas a tu encuentro…

Ella estaba pálida, no pudo continuar escuchando, fue tal los insultos que recibía, que por esos instantes se quedaba sin respirar y al querer volver a hacerlo, el nudo formado de dolor en su pecho, no la dejaba hacerlo y se doblaba para poder presionar su estómago que aun en ayunas, estaba produciendo tanto ácido que estaba segura que vomitaría en cualquier momento, desesperada y tratando de salir de ahí, meditaba, porque Albert no la defendía de todos esos insultos, ¿realmente era un venganza?

\- ¡Señora! ¿Señora?

James la veía salir a los jardines, apenas la había visto llegar a la puerta del estudio y al parecer se había sentido mal, que la observaba regresarse y salir corriendo de la mansión, con tranquilidad tomaba un aparato y comentaba que la esposa del Señor Andrew acababa de salir a los jardines, que le dieran su espacio y que la cuidaran. Él iba a avisar al Sr. Andrew, sobre el desayuno y su mujer que no había alcanzado a entrar, pero al escuchar los gritos de madame Andrew, abría desorbitadamente los ojos y se retiraba de nuevo a la recepción de la mansión,

\- ¡Eres un insensato! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿De qué familia prestigiada es? ¿A caso me equivoco al mencionar el prostíbulo de donde la sacaste?

El golpe en el escritorio dio un ultimátum a aquel salvaje monologo de juzgaciones, y con una mirada endemoniada que no mostraba con facilidad dio un grito y a la vez, hizo que la señora se quedara pálida y como escultura de barro, incluyendo el color en el que se había tornado su rostro, por fin después de tanto desahogarse, la había detenido

\- ¡Basta! ¡Maldita sea! Como has podido ensuciar tanto el nombre de mi mujer, una damisela colmada de virtudes y de amor, que solo ha sido mía.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Y Por fin continuamos este bello fic, que dice mucho en este capítulo, cuando el amor es mucho más valioso que el prestigio, el apellido y otros detalles que influyen no solo en el siglo pasado, sino aun hoy en este siglo. deseando sea de su agrado,**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Que jardines tan perfectos, la armonía de los colores, de las hojas, como si todas tuvieran un lugar específico en cada rama, un lugar destinado en cada arbusto y cada flor, si, cada una parecían acomodarse uniformadas y alineadas como si al crecer les dieran instrucciones por qué lado hacerlo, al llegar apenada, había tenido que devolver al sentir una nausea que se le formo por el dolor en el pecho. Pero caminaba despacio, tratando de tomar aire, si era bello ese lugar de noche, lo era aún mucho más de día, las flores tan variadas, los colores, y hasta un lago se visualizaba en aquel lugar. La mansión de Lakewood era grande y hermosa, pero era muy pequeña comparada con aquel inmenso lugar, parecía que cada día crecía una duda, el amor se va de lado cuando escuchas las palabras que su Tía mencionaba, mil preguntas se comenzaban a meditar - ¿Porque no respondía? ¿Por qué la mujer esa la consideraba de un lugar de prostitución? ¿A caso Albert visitaba continuamente esos lugares? ¿Se dedicaría a hacer eso, con otras mujeres? ¿Con quién se había casado? ¿Con un hombre que mostraba amor y sencillez? ¿Qué podría hacer la señora esa? ¿Anular el matrimonio? ¿Tendría acaso ese poder? ¿Rechazarla públicamente ante sus familiares? ¿Esconderla de todos y continuar como una pieza de sus prendas en una maleta?

Las lágrimas se arremolinaban, nadie es cien por ciento feliz, siempre hay algo por lo que debes luchar, por amor, por hogar, por ser aceptado, porque no te nieguen de nuevo la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Pasaban las horas, sentada en el pasto bajo uno de los árboles del inmenso jardín, ya debería regresar, posiblemente se le habría bajado el enojo o tal vez ya se habría salido a trabajar para terminar de despotricar su enfado. Notaba que no alcanzaba a ver la mansión, en la meditación se había ido muy lejos sin ver el camino de regreso, pero que más daba, lo seguro es que el la encontraría.

En la mansión el recibía la información del mayordomo, le incomodaba y alteraba sobre manera, mandaba a buscar a su esposa a los jardines, ellos ya se habían pasado de la hora del desayuno y su mujer era de muy buen comer, debía tener apetito.

\- En cuanto la encuentren, avísenme e iré por ella también, debo hablar con ella

\- Si, señor, como ordene.

Meditativo, pensaba en lo que su esposa había escuchado, la sarta de insultos de su tía, ella ya lo presentía, temía la reacción de su familia y estaba preocupada por eso, ahora ya se había hecho real su temor, su tía no había más que mostrado su enfado, y él para colmo de males, también se había desquitado.

\- Por favor en cuanto llegue me avisa al estudio para irnos a… almorzar, ya es muy tarde, debe estar triste.

\- No se preocupe señor, ella salió caminando rápidamente, revisaré las cámaras de seguridad para ver por donde se fue.

\- ¿Las cámaras? ¿Tan lejos se fue?

\- Les dije a los hombres que no la siguieran y que le dieran su espacio, salió muy rápido, no podía hablar y… lucía mal.

\- ¿Mal? Preguntaba angustiado al saber lo que ella había podido escuchar, angustiado, continuaba siguiendo a uno de los hombres de seguridad, donde de inmediato se dirigía al cuarto de cámaras de vigilancia y al ver el rodaje, vio cómo se sostenía de un árbol y devolvía el estómago, aun vacío. Caminaba y buscaba en las cámaras y ya no había otra que estuviera en los jardines, se fijaba en las que rodeaban las afueras y las cámaras de custodia, alterado alegaba con los hombres, porque faltaban cámaras, pero en la habitación había más de ochenta pantallas activas y otras tantas en movimiento, aun así existían áreas que no se veía a donde se dirigía su mujer.

Pasaban las horas y aun no daban con ella, ¿Se habría ido? ¿Le pasaría algo? ¿Estaría desmayada? Alterado al no encontrarla, los hombres caminaban con los perros de caza y los de vigilancia, tratando de ver por donde había caminado, él ya había rodeado dos veces la mansión y no se veía, y al girar al bosque que estaba a la distancia, se preocupaba más por ella.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¿Dónde estás?

Candy rodeaban el lago, buscaba una zona alta para ver la mansión y poder regresar, pero su mente divagaba en su esposo, ¿acaso era tan noble y bueno? ¿Esa mujer lo utilizaba? ¿Lo había obligado a contraer un matrimonio por negocios? Ya era un adulto y ambos eran mayores, porque él se dejaba pisotear de esa forma, ella no era de un prostíbulo, no tenía un árbol genealógico, ni familia, pero tenía valores, era respetuosa y eso era algo de lo que aquella mujer carecía.

En la mansión en los ventanales observaba a la distancia, para ver donde podría estar su mujer. El sonido de la puerta, lo hacía girar para ver entrar a su esposa, pero no, era su tía.

\- Querido, no has probado alimento. Con un tono bastante iracundo, respondía enfurecido,

\- ¡Mi mujer tampoco! y está perdida en los alrededores gracias a tus comentarios.

\- Otra razón de educación, no deben escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, ¿No te parece?

\- Ella no estaba escuchando, venia por mí, iríamos a almorzar, pero tus insultos la sobre saltaron y créeme, si algo le pasa, te juro que no se quedará así.

\- ¡William! ¿Me estas amenazando?

\- No. Le estoy advirtiendo, mi esposa merece toda consideración y respeto, lo mejor es que vaya buscando en qué lugar va a vivir, esta propiedad es mía y no permitiré que mi mujer se vea azorada por usted. Ni por todas las juzgaciones y malas referencias que asumió sobre su persona.

\- ¡William! ¿Tú no puedes?

\- ¿Qué no puedo qué? ¿Proteger a mi mujer? ¿Cuidarla? ¿Amarla? ¡Por favor! Se lo juré en el altar de la iglesia y créame, lo cumpliré. Ahora por favor déjeme solo, estoy esperando a que regrese mi esposa y… no quiero que se encuentre en su camino con usted.

\- ¡William!

Como si fuera un hielo, su mirada la congelaba y ella temblorosa, salía del estudio, nerviosa se encontraba con el administrador quien ya se había enterado de lo sucedido y llevaban horas buscando a la Señora Andrew.

\- ¡Me ha amenazado, George! Me… me… ha dicho que… me tendré que ir de aquí.

\- Lo siento mucho señora, era de esperarse, le dije que debíamos investigar, que podríamos solucionar las cosas y… vengo de ver las posibles afectaciones, y no hay ninguna de momento, todo está en orden, lo manejo de manera privada, su mujer no tienen ningún escándalo ni publicidad de mala reputación, es enfermera profesional, una mujer muy trabajadora y que su sueldo ayuda a uno de los orfelinatos de Chicago, Illinois.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que ha oído, señora. La señora Andrew, es una persona con mucha estima por todo el condado de Lakewood. Creo que fue ahí donde su sobrino la conoció.

En los jardines, cada belleza observada la asombraba, había llegado al mar, estaba cerca del mar la casa donde vivirían, y era hermoso. Desde ahí a lo lejos observaba la mansión imponente y preciosa, los jardines bellísimos eran parte de una colina, poco más elevada que la de su pueblo y mucho más que la de su hogar. ¿Su hogar?

Meditaba viendo el mar, el aire refrescaba y se notaba que bajaría la temperatura, lo mejor era volver, trazaba un camino imaginario para poder regresar pero era tan largo que no podía evadir la forma en la que había subido, era la única en la que podía bajar.

\- ¿Y este es mi hogar? Pues habré de conocerlo. Se hablaba a sí misma y se abrazaba al sentir el fresco en sus brazos, se había puesto un vestido para salir a caminar, que ocurrencia, debió tomar una capa para resguardarse, ahí no era el verano de la isla en la que había estado, ahí estaba frío y había que volver.

En la mansión, los hombres comentaban que no se le había encontrado aun, y que se seguía con perros de caza para ver por donde se había ido. La tristeza lo invadía, si la perdía eso era por estúpido, debía estar con ella y no buscando trabajar aun, ella no conocía la mansión, ni sus alrededores, hasta el mismo sabía lo extensos que eran los terrenos alrededor de la mansión. Se marchaba colocándose firmes las botas y se llevaba un abrigo para ella, algo que la cubriera si bajaba la temperatura.

\- Saldré con ustedes. Al dar al ordene, Johnson aparecía y este al verlo confirmaba, - Hágase cargo de llevar a mi Tía a la mansión de Inglaterra.

\- ¿A la villa o al departamento?

\- Mejor a la casa de San Andrew. Está más cerca y su traslado será más rápido, no quiero que vuelva a faltarle el respeto a mi mujer, iré a buscarla.

\- Bien señor, pero vaya en los vehículos todo terreno, debe estar cansada y… supongo que hambrienta, ya es tarde.

Por fin se acercaba y había ruido de autos, al parecer alguien se había atorado en la tierra, pediría orientación, ya iba a obscurecer y no quería estar tan lejos de la mansión.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Hola!

\- ¡Mi vida! ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Albert!

Este corría hasta ella y la cubría con su abrazo, notándola fría, de inmediato la cubría y el auto que estaba atorado era empujado por el otro para salir y echarse de reversa. Dentro en el asiento trasero, la sentaba en sus piernas y la cubría amoroso y con evidente angustia.

\- No debiste alejarte, mi Tía no volverá a faltarte al respeto.

\- Solo caminaba, lo siento, me perdí y… fui hasta el mar para…

\- ¿El mar? Pero es muy lejos, no debiste mi amor. Sin querer explicar más notaba su debilidad y su cansancio, le daba algo tibio de beber en sus labios y mostraba una cajita con alimentos, como si fuera una bebe, se la daba en los labios y ella intentaba probar pero se quedaba dormida en sus brazos, el cansancio era mayor que el apetito. - Apurémonos, mi mujer está muy cansada. Observaba hacia sus pies y estaban con rasguños en los tobillos y en sus antebrazos, posiblemente al caminar se había tropezado. Dándole besos la estrechaba a su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo soltaba lagrimas de enfado, al no tener cuidado y protegerla. En sus oídos susurraba - ¡Te amo tanto, mi vida!

Ella suspiraba y se acomodaba en él para sentir el calor de su pecho. En sus sueños ella pensaba, por fin estaba en casa, no importara que fuera un castillo con bruja incluida.

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Deseando sea de su agrado y continuando este fic, esperando leer sus comentarios**_

 _ **y poderlo terminar antes de lo que teníamos estimado,**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad, Feliz año 2018 y...**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Fic**

 **El Magnate**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Ya era noche, lo observaba en los ventanales pero al girar el rugido de su estomago la hacía avergonzar, el sonriendo, se acercaba hasta la cama y le tomaba las manos llevándolas hasta sus labios.

\- Me preocupaste mucho, mi vida.

\- Lo siento, ahora sí que podremos decirle a nuestros hijos, que me perdí en nuestro hogar. El sonreía y la tomaba en sus brazos, ahora portaba una bata de franela y el no la soltaba hasta colocarla en el sillón afelpado y un par de zapatillas cálidas, le colocaba en sus pies.

\- Candy, ya no será almuerzo, ahora sería una cena. Pero ambos no hemos ingerido alimentos y eso, no es bueno. Ven, abre tu boquita.

\- ¡Dios! Albert, puedo comer sola, no me hagas pensar en otras cosas. El se sonreía pícaro, haciendo algunas señas, con su mirada al escucharla, eso la hacía a ella abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos, al pensar en lo que había dicho. - ¡Albert!

La cena fue más relajada, tocar el tema de su Tía, no era agradable, lo que necesitaban era cenar, mimarse y dormir. Sentada en sus piernas, preguntaba por su trabajo, sus actividades y cuando un silencio se hizo, el agregaba, que no se preocupara por su Tía.

\- Debe ser, porque te quiere mucho, mi amor. Es su manera de ser, no puedes cambiar a la familia, supongo que como sean, deben ser aceptados tal y cual son, yo… no he tenido una familia, pero supongo que si… me porto mal, no me dejarás en el orfelinato o… me devolverás al hospital donde trabajaba.

\- ¡Por Dios! Claro que no, eres mi mujer.

\- Y ella es tu Tía. Sea cual fuere su forma de ser, ella… es tu familia. La única que tenías hasta que llegue, así que, lo mejor será olvidarlo y no pensar en sus palabras, nos conoceremos, nos trataremos y… todo estará bien.

\- Lo pensaré. La realidad es que, me hizo enfadar mucho y… ya no podía soportarle su monologo y sus hechos equivocadas, nadie puede tratar a mi mujer con tal descaro.

\- Es tu tía. No siempre tenemos personas que nos amen, también nos exigen, nos hacen ser mejores y… en el fondo se preocupan por sus seres más amados, si no le importaras, tal vez no dijera nada, pero no serías el hombre que eres.

\- Mañana le hablaré. Ahora ven acá, no sabes lo preocupado que me tuviste por horas, hasta llegarse al mar, son más de veinte kilómetros.

\- No sabía para donde caminar, solo subí y… después trate de guiarme para regresar a casa.

Los besos tomaron calidez, el amor la pasión y esta vez, las cosas se salieron de control, el deseo se desbordaba, encrudecidos ante la desesperación, cabalgaba con toda fuerza su cuerpo, se aferraba a su ser y el la unía con un gemido cruzando sus brazos bajos los de ella, hasta ajustarla a su cuerpo. Estremeciéndose junto a ella, se derramaban juntos, entre jadeos y cadencia de besos humedecidos, después de minutos largos y agitados de una agonía desesperante por llegar a la cúspide de sus deseos. Al final, la acariciaba suavemente y el no quererla alejar de él, la mantenía a horcajadas en su cintura, ambos sin esperarlo se decían al unísono, - ¡Te amo! Haciéndolos besarse en los hombros desnudos y el cuello entre los dos.

\- Cada vez te siento más mía.

\- Me siento tuya desde la primera vez, cuando estoy en tus brazos, no necesito nada, solo estar aquí, unida a ti.

La pasión cada vez era mayor, el deseo los dominaba, eran como si el uno al otro, se necesitaran con desesperación. Demostrarse cuanto se deseaban, era como respirar y volver a vivir en sus brazos. Tanto para ella, al amarlo de una forma que nunca imaginaba, como para él, al haberla ansiado tantas veces y temer perderla.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí, Elroy comentaba con su mejor amiga Margaret. Le contaba como su sobrino se había casado y ella ya no era requerida en el hogar que por tantos años había sido como suyo. No le contaba todo, ni los motivos, solo su sentir de cómo había querido y cuidado a su sobrino. Tras de ellas en la recepción la sobrina de Margaret una mujer mayor llamada Tania, quien había sido compañera de William en la secundaria, cerraba los ojos al recordarlo en el colegio. Y meditaba que ahora ya no era libre y por fin se había decidido a casarse.

Tania no podía salir de la recepción, pues Elroy la reconocería y si no, ella, el administrador si, pues entre ella y su Tía, habían tramado un plan hacía muchos años para cobrarle falsamente, por intento de abuso a William sobre ella. Sonriendo cerraba los ojos y en un gemido decía suavemente,

\- ¡Oh William!

Tania se había casado con un hombre rico, pero el potencial más importante era solo su dinero, pues Su tía y ella, no podían costearse la vida y habían tendido que recurrir al chantaje de jóvenes cuando ella era chica, aprovechándose de su esplendido cuerpo y su voluptuosa forma de sostén talla D. Recordaba aquella primera vez que tuvieron que chantajear a William, fue el primero de muchos, pero era tan esplendido, que de solo recordar lo magnánimo de su entre pierna, se saboreaba los labios.

Ahora con los años, su viejo esposo, tenía un chicharrón de puerco, donde debía haber al menos un salchichón, pero la billetera era lo más grande que poseía, desde que se había casado, su vida y la de su Tía, al menos conservaron el estatus social en el que estaban y ahora aun sin poder tener hijos, por la esterilidad de su esposo, añoraba algunos de aquellos chantajes, donde ella era hermosa y podía haber podido hacerle el amor a William aunque fuera con sus pechos.

Sin querer se levantaba, para sacar un abanico de un cajoncito de la mesilla donde se recargaba a añorar en suspiros los viejos tiempos de andar viendo, probando, degustando, pero de aquel que fue el mejor, solo añoranza era lo que le quedaba. Y en tono bajo se decía a si misma

\- ¡Oh Dios! A ver si no me sale un granito por el antojo.

Elroy se marchaba porque Margaret no podía atenderla, puesto que ella vivía con su sobrina y su marido, y no podía ocasionarle problemas, ni pedirles favores. Cuando la realidad no quería que vinera realmente a su sobrina y aunque habían pasado muchos años podía reconocerla de aquel tiempo en el que pasaron malos momentos económicos.

\- No te preocupes Elroy, si tu sobrino te mando a otra de sus mansiones, significa que te quiere y no te dejara sin hogar, en cambio yo. Solo tengo a mis sobrinos y poseemos solo este humilde hogar. Apenada Elroy se retiraba, la mansión de Margaret era por mucho bastante costosa, no tenía nada de humilde, pero bien se sabe que en las malas, es cuando se conoce a las verdaderas amigas.

En el auto sentada con el chofer, hacia su mansión en el otro lado de la ciudad, lejos de sus amigas. Recibía una llamada por el celular y una persona del servicio comentaba,

\- Madame, su sobrino le aviso al mayordomo que lo comunicara mañana con usted. Le comento esto porque, lo dijo en buen tono, al parecer encontrar a su mujer le hizo bajar el enfado.

\- Gracias Charlotte. Que bueno que me avisas que han encontrado a la mujer de mi sobrino, ni siquiera la conocí, espero tener la oportunidad.

\- Si señora, su sobrino la ha cuidado, al encontraron muy tarde, escuche que se fue caminando perdida y que vio el mar.

\- ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Tan lejos?

\- Realmente estaba perdida y sin comer nada, ni tomar agua, todo el día. Además ya estaba refrescando cuando la encontraron.

\- Mañana hablare con mi sobrino, gracias de nuevo Charlotte.

\- Que descanse, madame.

En la casa de Tania, ella esperaba a que su marido llegara, pero ya era tarde y como siempre, aparecería después ebrio tal vez, o con olor a bar. Su Tía preocupada comentaba acerca de William y de su matrimonio, que había regresado casado y sin invitar a Elroy. Tania se hacía la sorprendida, escuchando los detalles, a lo que su Tía preocupada agregaba,

\- Siempre pensé que William jamás alejaría de su lado a Elroy, ella tan engreída y creída en su pose de millonaria, cuando todo es de él. Debió quedarse callada, por eso me apena tanto, estar aquí a costillas tuya, hijita.

\- ¿Temes que te corra de mi casa, Tía Margaret?

\- ¿Lo harías?

\- ¿Y que todo el mundo supiera todo lo que hiciste conmigo? No. Tía, ya salimos de esa pobreza, al menos aquí, no nos falta nada.

\- Que atrevida Elroy, al pedirme quedarse esta noche.

\- Temías que me reconociera, como la que chantajeo a su sobrino en secundaria,

\- Si.

\- Fue hace muchos años, sin embargo el que puede que me reconozca es William, ella nunca supo nada de mí. El señor Johnson escondió todo, incluyendo el soborno que te dieron para que no habláramos.

\- Pagamos tu educación hija, y con eso tuvimos mejor roce social.

\- Si Tía, eras joven, debiste dedicarte a conseguir un partido.

\- No gozo de buenos atributos, ni de atracción.

\- ¡Por favor, Tía! Si bien que recuerdo como te la pasabas tan bien.

\- Estoy pagando muy caro, hija, todo lo que hice cuando le di vuelo a la hilacha.

En la mansión, Andrew. William despertaba, observando algunos rasguños, suavemente los curaba, mientras ella ronroneaba al sentir la crema y las caricias de él.

\- ¿otra vez?

\- Solo te estoy poniendo un poco de crema, no me gusta que te hallas hecho daño.

\- No fue nada. Mejor abrázame, no tengo ganas de levantarme,

\- Por supuesto, mi vida. Hoy no iré a trabajar, me quedare a cuidarte.

\- No puedo estar aprovechándome de ti, mi amor. Que va a decir tu tía,

\- Ella no está, se fue a otra mansión… hablaré con ella.

\- ¿Se fue por mi? ¿No quiere verme?

\- No. Yo la corrí ayer, estaba muy enfadado, lo siento, no medí mis actos, solo deseaba encontrarte,

\- Y te desquitaste con tu tía, pero si anoche te dije…

\- Esta en la mansión, no la deje en la calle, la invitaremos a comer o a cenar, ya luego veremos.

\- No te enojes con tu Tía por mí, ella no me conoce.

\- Lo sé. Hablaremos de ella después… ahora, volvamos a lo que estabas… eso de… "aprovecharte de mí".

\- ¡Mi amor!

Ella se lanzaba encima, y le abría la bata para estrecharse a su cuerpo. Todavía no salía el sol, pero ambos ya se habían despertado. Y… Ella se iba a ¡aprovechar!

CONTINUARA. . .

* * *

 _ **Cumpliendo con lo solicitado, por fin avanzando en un capitulo más de esta**_ ** _historia. Gracias por comentar, por solicitarla y por continuar leyendo._**

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
